You Could Taste Heaven Perfectly
by A Sorta Fairytale
Summary: UPDATE 1/22/2010, Yes, six years later and I'm back. Please read chapter 17 "Look After You" and review. I promise to update soon. Sorry it's such a short chapter
1. You Could Taste Heaven Perfectly

"You Could Taste Heaven Perfectly" by A Sorta Fairytale  
  
A/N: OK, this is my first fic, and I loved the movie "Princess Diaries" and have read just about every TPD fic on fanfiction.net. I am going to try and go by what I have read because I have yet to read the books. Oh yeah, well I like having Michael being a guitar player so he is going to play guitar in addition to comp club stuff. If there is something seriously wrong, please tell me. So I really hope you like this, and please REVIEW!!! Pretty please!!! The name of the fic is part of the Tori Amos song, "A Sorta Fairytale" So let's just say I have minor (hah) Tori obsession. This is NOT a songfic though. So enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of "The Princess Diaries." Meg Cabot does. I promise to put all of the characters back when I am done. I own nothing by Tori Amos either.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I need to get out of here. I need to be out of this theater, away from Kenny's lips. Unfortunately, his hands are covering mine, and I'm stuck. I don't know what a kiss is supposed to be like, but if this is it, I'll join a convent. This anime thing is seriously getting old. I feel as though Kenny must fantasize about me having huge eyes and wearing a sailor suit and sporting huge pigtails. Well, to each his own, I guess.  
  
I should be one to talk about strange fantasies, I'm the one who is pretending that Michael Moscovitz is kissing me. I almost believe it too, but right before I lean in to kiss Kenny deeper, I open my eyes.  
  
Yep. It's still Kenny. And I pull back, I don't want to give him any ideas.  
  
You know, I prayed every night to get a boyfriend. Truth is, I should have been a bit more specific. I have always wanted Michael to be mine. Yet, here I am drawing back from Kenny's gaping mouth. I couldn't even admit to myself that I truly loved Michael. I only told myself that I wanted Josh Richter. It was just easier. He was unattainable, but I guess Michael is too. Why would any senior want to be with me? Even after a make-over I am pretty hideous. Why Kenny even likes me is beyond me.  
  
I guess I better just let him kiss me.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Mia isn't online. This isn't like her, she usually is online Friday nights, and then we talk about, well, "stuff." I think it was during one of these conversations that I realized how perfect we were for each other. She has her own unique beliefs, contrary to what others may believe. Lilly does not make Mia's decisions for her. I fell in love with Mia before she became a princess, before everything, before her make-over, before the Josh Richter debacle.  
  
Shit. She's probably with Kenny. You know, he's not a bad guy, Mia could do a lot worse. Well, I guess she did. Josh Richter, I am glad she forgot about him. Mia is too perfect for them. I think that's why she is a princess. She is too good for "normal" boys. She's going to marry some Genovian man and be happy. That's all I want for her anyway. To be happy. But maybe she could be happy with me? I know I could make her happy.  
  
"Hey crackhead, why so morose?" said the ever annoying voice of my little sister, and Mia's best friend, Lilly.  
  
"Just thinking." I replied and continued to stare at my AOL buddy list.  
  
"Well I have to go, Boris just called me, apparently he has this "romantic getaway" planned for me and I don't know what it is and-"  
  
"He's not going to tuck in his sweater?" I cracked and Lilly flipped me off, "Okay Lil', why do I care?"  
  
"Well, Mia is coming over, she's supposed to sleep over. I don't want to call the house because, well, her mom and Mr. G. suggested she sleep over," I cringed, as did Lilly before she continued, "And so I don't want to call her house. Tell her she can still sleep over. Don't be a dumbass while she's here, okay?" I hid my happiness, my utter joy.  
  
"Scout's honor Lilly, have fun." I said to her, and Lilly smiled and began to walk out of my room.  
  
"Thanks Michael, tell Mia I'm sorry, but she knows that I haven't had a chance to see Boris. Don't tell Mom and Dad where I am at either!" she said and ran to the front door when she heard the doorbell. "BYE!"  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Finally the movie is over. Lars just looked at Kenny like he was the anti-christ. I know for a fact that Lars hates anime, and with all the movies he has had to see with me and Kenny, he is beginning to hate my boyfriend. I look at Lars with this pleading look, and when Kenny mentions catching a bite to eat, Lars tells him that I must get home. In the limo, Kenny starts to kiss me again.  
  
I decide to just let him, again. I have to be nice, after all, I am a princess.  
  
"Mia, you are so beautiful," Kenny told me between kisses, "absolutely gorgeous."  
  
"Um, thanks?" I say and continue to allow my mouth to be violated. I know I didn't encourage him to do anything, but suddenly he has one hand on my nonexistent chest and the other on my ass. I quickly jump back. "What the hell are you doing Kenny?!?!" I say loudly.  
  
"Well, Mia, you're my girlfriend, and you like me, and I like you, and it's like in this manga I was reading and the boy and girl liked each other and so-" he stammered.  
  
"-And so what Kenny? I am not some big chested Anime slut who wishes to submit to your every whim? Who do you think about when you kiss me? It isn't me is it?" Ok, that wasn't exactly fair, but hey, he tried to grab my boobs! We've been together for TWO WEEKS. I don't THINK so! "Wait, I know what must be going through your mind." I paused for effect, "I'm Sailor Moon and your that guy in the suit-"  
  
"Tuxedo Mask." he interrupted.  
  
"I don't care! The point is...ugh! I can't do this Kenny. You're a nice guy...maybe a little warped, but I know you can find some girl who will be able to appreciate your..um...quirks." It's a shame my anger didn't last very long, my natural niceness had to kick in. Kenny did look devastated, and that is why my anger melted away.  
  
"But Mia, why? I thought you were happy!" he whined.  
  
"Nope, I'm sorry Kenny...Um...We're at your house. Goodbye Kenny, It's over." I said.  
  
"Bye Mia." he said, choking back tears. He jumped out of the limo and ran to his house.  
  
Lars looked behind his shoulder at me after lowering the window, "Does this mean no more anime?" he said hopefully.  
  
I smiled, "Yes Lars. Um, I forgot to tell you I'm staying over at Lilly's tonight." I gesture to my duffel bag, "Mom and Mr. G. suggested it." I say and cringe.  
  
Lars cringed sympathetically and began to drive to the casa Moscovitz. Lilly invited me over because the Drs. Moscovitz were going to be away at a Psychiatry convention and they would be at a hotel. We can have a good time without wondering whether or not we were being analyzed.  
  
God I hope Michael is there.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
I just heard the doorbell. I am so happy right now. Happy until the name "Kenny" pops up. Yep, nothing's happening tonight Moscovitz. I get up to get the door. I'm wearing a t-shirt with flannel Old Navy pajama pants. I pause at the door and ditch the shirt and smile. Hey, my abs can't hurt anyone, right? I walk quickly through the front door and look through the peephole.  
  
God, she is just so beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous in flared jeans and a purple sweater. I open the door and she gulps. Hard.  
  
"Hey Michael." she says softly as I let her in.  
  
"What's up Thermopolis?" I reply and I walk with her towards the kitchen. "Um, Lilly had this thing with Boris at the last minute, so she just left. I doubt she'll be coming back, not for a while." I notice the look of panic on her face, is a night with me THAT bad? "Well, the night is young, it's only seven, we can order a cheese pizza and watch movies."  
  
She smiles, one of those smiles that makes me want to put her into my arms and kiss her with every fiber of my being and says, "That sounds great Michael."  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I finally assert myself and look what happens! I should do this more often. I am ALL alone in a house with Michael Moscovitz! It's kinda scary, but I feel so free right now. I feel free to feel the intense love I have for Michael, I don't have this nagging guilt for liking him. Kenny is gone. Out of the picture. I am going to assert myself tonight. Shyness and spazzing out has accomplished nothing for me. Lilly is not here to make me feel weird. It's just me and Michael, me and my one true love. I just hope he likes me back.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
The pizza just got here and me and Mia are sitting on the couch watching "Ferris Bueller's Day Off." Well, she is. I'm busy watching her laugh, and recite the entire screenplay. It's cute how her nose crinkles up when she laughs, and how her whole body gets into the laugh, and she shakes the entire couch.  
  
  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Michael keeps staring at me.  
  
There goes my resolve. I must have cheese or sauce on my face. He is probably imagining what he could be doing, anything but hanging out with his little sisters algebraically challenged best friend. This must be complete and utter torture for him. I thought we were close, but apparently he doesn't think so.  
  
The movie just ended. Now what am I supposed to do?  
  
Michael's POV  
  
The movie just ended and Mia looks like she is about to be executed. She's probably thinking about Kenny. I wonder how there date went?  
  
"So where were you at Thermopolis? I didn't see you online." I say, hoping she'll say she was shopping with her mother, princess lessons with her Grandma, anything but-  
  
"With Kenny." she said, and my heart shattered for a second until she finished. "I finally broke up with him."  
  
"What?" I say, astounded at my good fortune.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I just told Michael that me and Kenny broke up and he looks shocked. I guess he thought we were a good couple. I guess the Computer Club is closer than I thought.  
  
"Yeah, well, I never liked him and I was just being nice and then he kissed me and he invaded my space and I realized that it was over so I broke up with him." Michael still looks shocked. I need to get out of here. Now. "Hey I need to shower, I think I smell like butter from the theater. Can I have some towels?"  
  
Michael obliges and I follow him to the linen closet. He hands me two sky blue towels and I walk into the bathroom. He puts his hand on my shoulder and says to me, "Hey, I just remembered my parents needed me to get some toilet paper from the corner store, there's only one roll left, I'll be right back."  
  
At least I can have some extra privacy, "Ok, don't be too long, there is still "Happy Gilmore" to watch." I say, and am surprised at my own voice.  
  
Michael smiled, "I'll be back before you know it," he says and walks off.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
She's not with Kenny Showalter. She broke up with him! I am shocked, and I think Mia just freaked out. She wants to shower? Shower? So I give her some towels, and suddenly remember the toilet paper. I explain it to her and she tells me to hurry back. Could she feel the same way?  
  
Nah. That would be too perfect and wonderful. Those things don't happen to me.  
  
  
  
Mia's POV  
  
The Moscovitz's have excellent water pressure.  
  
I have some Herbal Essences in my hair and I have the sudden urge to sing. At least it isn't the urge to have an "organic" experience.  
  
I had been listening to Tori Amos this morning and the song, "A Sorta Fairytale" began to run through my head, and poured out of my mouth. I sang with all of my might, I could feel the music around me, and I forgot what house I was in.  
  
"On my way, up north up on the Ventura, put back the hood, and I was talking to ya, and I knew that it would be a lifelong thing but I didn't know that we, we could break a silver lining. And I'm so sad, like a good book I can't put this day back, A sorta fairytale with you, ohhhh."  
  
The lyrics just went through me. "Way up north I took my day, all in all was a pretty nice day and I put the hood right back where you could taste heaven perfectly."  
  
I continued to sing while I rinsed my body, and I felt so good. Free. Free to sing as horribly as I wanted to.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
I ran to the corner store and ran back. I am a little too happy to be around Mia. She's like a drug to me. So perfect and-  
  
Who's singing? It's absolutely beautiful. I follow the sound to our bathroom. It's Mia!  
  
And Lana Weinburger has nothing on her because that voice is absolutely angelic. I recognize the song, it's Tori Amos' new single, and Mia is singing it so beautifully. I feel the muse and go into my room and begin to try and play "A Sorta Fairytale." I just want to surround myself with that beautiful song and maybe Mia will sing for me. I think I have the hang of this tune.  
  
Mia is so perfect.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I just put on my pajamas in the bathroom and I am plaiting my hair. I brush my teeth- I don't want my breath to reek around Michael. I walk out of the restroom and I hear Michael playing the guitar. I walk closer to his room, and I realize what he is playing.  
  
"A Sorta Fairytale"  
  
He must think I am an idiot. Trying to sing when I know I can't. God this is so embarrassing. How could he be so mean spirited? How could I be so stupid? I begin to walk off when the guitar stops.  
  
"Mia!" he says and my heart melts.  
  
I walk into his room. I can't believe he would do this to spite me. "Michael, it is not funny. I know I can't sing, I thought you were gone! Couldn't you have pretended to not have heard me? Why would you want to embarrass me, I am constantly embarrassed as it is!" I walk away before he can see the tears that are so quickly falling from my eyelids. He jumps off of his bed and touches my wrist.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Oh god, she's crying. How could she misconstrue my actions so horribly? I turn her head towards me, and look at her beautiful face. Even upset as she is, her eyes are beautiful, her lashes long and gorgeous. She is my beautiful angel.  
  
"I wasn't making fun of you, Mia." I say softly.  
  
"You weren't?" she says, almost in a whisper.  
  
"I heard you sing and it was beautiful and I just wanted to recreate its beauty." I say, amazed at my straight-forwardness. She blushes and begins to look down, but I hold her chin up. I look into her breathtaking eyes.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
He thinks my voice is beautiful and I think I am about to die. He is looking into my eyes, and I feel my breath catch. He is too perfect for me, and his face is leaning into mine.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
I am still holding her chin, and I lean in. I hope and pray she won't push me away, but her lips part and I lean in and do what I have wanted to for so long. Our lips touch and I move my arms around her waist, and she does the same. The kiss is long and gentle. I feel like my heart is exploding, Mia means so much to me.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I am kissing Michael and it is so different-so perfect from what I have experienced before. I want to be like this for the rest of my life, because I feel so many things at once and I don't think I have ever felt this whole.  
  
Michael and Mia's POV  
  
Tori was right. You COULD taste heaven perfectly.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~The End~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: This was my first fan fic and I hoped you liked it. Please Review, give me some type of feedback, ok? I am thinking of writing a sequel to it, but please tell me what you think. Thanks, I hope you enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing it, I did it in one shot! Well tell me what you think! Thanks for reading. 


	2. Just Watch The Fireworks

"Just Watch The Fireworks"  
  
by A Sorta Fairytale  
  
A/N: Wow! I can't believe all of the positive feedback I received for "You Could Taste Heaven Perfectly." Thanks to all who reviewed, you brightened my day-and I had a logarithm test so you can imagine! I decided to expand the fic, since I have ideas bouncing around my mind. I plan on continuing this for a few chapters. Well, without further ado, I give you "Chapter 2: Just Watch The Fireworks."  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I'm playing with Meg Cabot's characters, AGAIN, but I will put them back. Why? Because I don't own anything relating to "The Princess Diaries"! "Just Watch The Fireworks" is a song by Jimmy Eat World, so I don't own that either.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Mia is sleeping in my arms, in my bed, and nothing has ever felt this right. I can hear 311's "Amber" playing in the background and I smile. This all fits. It just feels right. Mia's hair smells sweet and clean. I lick my lips. I can still taste her strawberry lip gloss. I hold her tighter and fall asleep.  
  
Lilly's POV  
  
Boris is so good to me, a romantic dinner at a French restaurant-I am so giddy right now. We discussed environmental issues during dessert, and then he took me to a jazz concert. It was very cool, and right now I feel like I am walking on air. I glance at my watch.  
  
Shit! It's 1:30am! I open the door to our home very slowly, and kiss Boris goodbye. I tiptoe through the living room. Mia must be pissed at me right now. I hope her date with Kenny was alright so she won't be too angry.  
  
Wait-why isn't she in my room? I walk in and the sleeping bag is still rolled up on the floor, unused. This is too weird. I didn't see her crashed on the couch, either. Maybe she didn't show up? I'll ask Michael where she is at, he probably isn't asleep anyway. Besides, his door is wide open, and I can hear that new 311 song playing, he's probably chatting on his comp-  
  
-Oh my god! Michael and Mia are on Michael's bed and he's holding her and  
  
"Michael! Why are you SEXUALLY HARASSING my best friend?" I scream, thoroughly freaking out over what I had just seen. They both wake up and have identical "deer in headlight's" expressions.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Oh shit. I know that is very unlike a princess but Lilly looks so angry. I haven't seen her this mad since I forgot to be interviewed on "Lilly Tells It Like It Is." Oh she looks so pissed and I think she is about to shoot me, I mean REALLY kill me. I am way too young to die, but I think I could die happy because Michael's arms are around me and I feel so warm and protected and-  
  
"What the hell are you two doing? Are you drunk? Seriously? Alcohol can make you little crazy, and there is no way you two could be...er...because that is just wrong, so come one Mia, lets go watch a movie." said Lilly, growing more and more anxious by the second. "Mia, come on!" whined Lilly, "It's okay, we can chill in my room now!" she madly gestures for me to follow her. But I don't want to leave Michael's embrace, and his arms don't loosen one bit.  
  
"I think I'll stay here with Michael, Lil. I was going to sing along to his guitar playing." I say, much stronger than I had expected, and relax even more into Michael's arms. Lilly looks at me like I'm nuts.  
  
"Fine Mia, do what you like, I'm going to sleep." said Lilly angrily, and she headed out of the room, "But I WILL find out what happened, so you may as well just tell me."  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Funny how your little sister can totally pull you out of the happiest night of your life. I am shocked at how Mia is handling the situation, it is VERY hard to stand up to Lilly. Lilly looks PISSED though, but Mia is standing her ground. At least her voice is. I can feel her quiver in my arms, and I hold her even closer to my chest. It seems as though Lilly has ceded, and Mia has emerged victorious. Nope, Lilly got one last threat in there, and Mia shakes again. Lilly is walking out. Thank god.  
  
I pull Mia down with me on the bed again, and just hold her for a few minutes. I think I could do this forever. Suddenly, she looks up at me, and her eyes perk up.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Michael has me in this embrace and I almost forgot what we were supposed to be doing. I look up at him, and say, "Hey Michael, aren't we supposed to be making beautiful music together?"  
  
He looks down at me and smiles, "Isn't that we are doing, Mia?" and he gently kisses my forehead.  
  
I blush, "Stop making me lose my concentration! I told Lil that I was going to sing along to you playing the guitar!"  
  
I regret my words when Michael wordlessly lets go of my body and gets off of the bed. He reaches for his guitar and begins to strum it while sitting at his computer chair.  
  
Michael's POV There were many ways I had imagined telling Mia that I loved her. I never imagined that it would have turned out the way it did, with me playing "A Sorta Fairytale." This was the way I had imagined it, singing her a song, a song that made me wish I could tell her how I felt. And now I can. I am sitting at my computer chair, and I begin to play Jimmy Eat World's "Just Watch The Fireworks."  
  
I begin to sing, "Here you can be anything. I think that scares you. I've been here before but only by myself. What giving up gives you and where giving up takes you. I've had and I've been. Here in center frame, there's only air. Just enough space to fit. I said it out loud over and over but what do I know? I said it out loud but it did not help. I'll stop now. Just so I can hear you I stay up as late as it takes, as long as it takes. I promised I'd see it again. I promised I'd see this with you now."  
  
I am looking deep into Mia's eyes, and try to convey to her how deeply I care about her. As I sing the last line, I see a single tear sprout from her eye.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
He's singing me a song, and it is absolutely beautiful. I'm starting to cry and I know I shouldn't because it will just freak him out but I can't help it. He strums the last chord and puts the guitar down. He sits down next to me, but before he can say a word I whisper into his ear, "That was beautiful," and pull him into a kiss. I think I could do this all night, all day, and for the rest of my life, just kiss Michael.  
  
I glance at his alarm clock and realize what time it is. 2 am! In 8 hours I have to go shopping and have princess lessons with Grandmere! I realize that even though what me and Michael are doing feels great, I need to get some sleep. I stop kissing him and gently say, "I have princess lessons tomorrow, Michael, I need to sleep."  
  
He looks at me with a big smile, pulls back the blankets on his bed, tucks me in and then crawls in next to me. Right before I fall asleep, I softly ask Michael, "What was the name of that song?"  
  
He kisses me and replies, "Just Watch The Fireworks."  
  
I don't need to watch them.  
  
I feel them exploding all around me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~THE END OF CHAPTER 2: JUST WATCH THE FIREWORKS~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry, this was a lot shorter than the first, but I promise to update ASAP. Besides, I should be filling out college applications right now, and doing my Algebra 2 homework. Thanks again for all of the feedback, and keep it coming! I really want to know how you felt about this one in comparison to the last. THANKS! Coming soon-The morning after! What will happen? Stay tuned ^_^! 


	3. Island In The Sun

"Island In The Sun"  
  
by A Sorta Fairytale  
  
A/N: Ok, thank you for the excellent reviews I have received! I haven't updated because A) I had a psychology project I had to do (yeah, so much for a *group* project) B) I had a AP English project to film (GREAT group) C) Miscellaneous school stuff. But hey-it's Friday night...the feeling's right...and I finally have the time to write! I'm gonna get this out in one shot! Oh yeah, in my story Mia's got a cell phone! Keep in mind I have no clue whether that is mentioned in the books, but I figure, hey, I'm seventeen and I've had a cell for a year, why wouldn't a princess have one? Just let me believe that, it's only a minor detail (for now).  
  
DISCLAIMER: Once again, I'm playing with Meg's characters, I put them back in their rightful places when I am done! I own nothing that is previously owned by her. I also don't own anything by Weezer, like the song "Island in the Sun" or any other musical work mentioned in this piece.  
  
Without further ado,  
  
"Chapter 3: Island In The Sun"  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Wow.  
  
Yeah, that about sums it up. I thought I was dreaming, but Michael's arm is draped over me in a warm embrace, protecting me, but he can't protect me from the harsh ringing from my cell phone.  
  
*hip hip* *hip hip*  
  
I gently pull his arm off of me, and he frowns in his sleep. He still doesn't hear the ringing, this boy sleeps like the dead! I go into my bag, and the ringing taunts me. I have a Weezer song for my ringtone, "Island In The Sun," and I begin to hum the song as I search for my phone.  
  
*hip hip* *hip hip*  
  
I finally find my phone underneath one of Michael's jackets and I see the Caller-ID: Grandmere. Ugh. I manage to answer and say "Hello Grandmere!" Those princess lessons are working because I sound absolutely perky.  
  
"Hello, Amelia, I expect you to be ready to go in a half hour, I will be at the Moscovitz's within the next 30 minutes." She says, and I sigh.  
  
"Okay Grandmere." I reply somberly. How am I going to be ready in 30 minutes?  
  
Michael's POV  
  
I just woke up and Mia is not in my arms. I had really hoped to wake up that way, but she is still here. I see her in the corner by my computer, a worried expression on her face. She hangs up after I hear her say "Okay Grandmere."  
  
No wonder she looks so agitated, that old woman is a tyrant! Mia puts her phone on my desk and notices me awake. She smiles that gorgeous smile and says, "Morning sexy," and then blushes looking down towards her duffel bag.  
  
I can't believe Mia Thermopolis just called me SEXY! I smile, and realize I am blushing! Keep it cool Moscovitz! I pull the covers off and sidle up next to her. I cup her face in my hands and kiss her, deeply. When our lips part, I whisper in her ear, "Good morning to you too, beautiful." I think even her toes are blushing!  
  
She looks up at me, her eyes becoming clouded with anxiety, "Michael, that was my Grandmere, I need to be READY for princess lessons in the next half hour!"  
  
"Well then," I tell her matter of factly, "We better get you some towels, stinky!"  
  
"Hey!" Mia says, her laugh like chimes echoing the walls of my room.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Here I am, once again in the Moscovitz's shower, herbal essences in my hair. This time I fight the urge to sing, and concentrate on getting clean- fast! Yet, I can't stop thinking about Michael. Last night wasn't a dream, yet it felt just like one. Soon, the conditioner is rinsed out and I am turning off the shower. As I dry off, I look up at the bathroom's clock. I took only 10 minutes! I hear a knock at the door, and I hear Michael's voice, "Hey Mia, you can go use my room to get dressed, I need to shower anyway."  
  
I wrap the towel tightly around me, grab my bag and open the door. A vision of Michael, topless, is right in front of me. I smile at him and walk to his room, and I hear the bathroom door close behind him. I hurry to his room, and close the door behind me. I start going through my duffel bag and see my CD case. I pull out my Rolling Stone's cd and pop it into Michael's CD player. I begin to get dressed while singing and dancing to "(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction" [Remember this is The Rolling Stone's people! Not Britney, sorry, but you can't build on the best!]  
  
Soon, I have on a simple lavender dress on, complete with a cardigan with embroidered flowers. I make sure no one knows who made this ensemble, mostly because it is Chanel, and I don't want to be thought of as any more of a freak. What's wrong with Old Navy?! My Grandmere should want to keep some money for Genovia, and if she shopped Old Navy she'd save Genovia thousands! I put on some lavender strappy sandals and prepared to deal with my hair. I realized I left my brush in the bathroom!  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Here I am, done with my shower, and wearing some faded jeans and staring at my Old Navy tee. To wear, or not to wear? I decide that rolling up the shirt and putting it over my shoulder counts as "wearing" it. Heh.  
  
I notice that Mia has left her hairbrush in the bathroom, so I take it with me when I return to my room. I hear The Rolling Stone's playing. My girlfriend has good taste!  
  
My girlfriend. Wow. That sounds...so right. So I lightly knock. "Come on in, I'm decent!" she replies. I walk in, and she is beyond decent. She is radiant, and her hair is falling in wet strands around her face. She looks down and sees her hairbrush and smiles. "Thanks Michael." she says. She reaches for the brush, putting down her makeup, but I stop her.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Why won't Michael give me my hairbrush? I look at him quizzically until he turns my head back to face the mirror and starts to brush my hair. I feel so relaxed, and I feel all the tension that Grandmere has caused me start to wash away. I finish my makeup, and soon Michael has put my hair into a french braid. I look at him quizzically.  
  
"Who do you think plaited Lilly's hair when she was younger, it sure wasn't my parents!" said Michael, "I'm secure in my masculinity!"  
  
"Yes you are!" I reply and he pulls me into a kiss.  
  
Michael and Mia's POV  
  
And that is how Lilly found us.  
  
Lilly's POV  
  
Holy crap. My best friend and my older brother are having sex.  
  
I was almost positive that Mia would relent last night/this morning and return to my room, and crash on the sleeping bag. There had to have been an explanation for the fact that they were sleeping on the same bed, and he was holding her so...possessively.  
  
Dammit! She's MY best friend! She is NOT his girlfriend! I wonder how long this has been going on. I know they are having sex. They even showered together. I can smell the shampoo in the air, and they both smell like they just had an "organic" experience-together. This is so wrong, on SO many levels. Look at them. They even got dressed together. He probably knows where every single birthmark is located on her body.  
  
God. I feel sick. I can't control myself, I'm screaming. "How could you two do this to me?!?! Be having sex when I AM HERE! You never told me a thing Mia, not a single thing! Is this why you are always interested in coming over? IS THIS why you flunk algebra? This is SO FUCKED UP!" I'm running to my room before I know it, and I slam the door behind me, and I can hear them trying to talk to me.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
"Lilly," I yell after her, "I am not having sex with Michael! Lilly!!!" and she slams the door in my face. I feel so sick. I look up at Michael, and his face is pale. "Michael, what are we going to do?" Before he can respond I hear a knock at the door. I go to answer it. It's my Grandmere. She looks at me sternly, looks over Michael.  
  
"You had better not be having sex with this boy, Amelia." she said coldly.  
  
I would just love to sink through the floor, or burrow under the carpet. Right. About. NOW.  
  
"Let's go Amelia." she said.  
  
I realize I forgot my cell phone and cd. "I need to get a few things, I'll be right back Grandmere." I beckon for Michael to follow me. We go into his room, and I put my things into my duffel bag. He looks worried and I suddenly feel sick to my stomach.  
  
"Michael, I mean something to you, right? Will we be able to deal with this Lilly thing, and my Grandmere, and with anything else that we-" but he silences me with a kiss. When we part, he looks at me with such love in his eyes, I melt. I grab my things and walk out of his room. I follow my Grandmere into the car.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
She is so cute when she is worried. How could she believe she might not mean anything to me? If she knew how much I loved her she might even get a little scared. She is being sternly talked to by her Grandmere, I notice, and I am sure today's princess lessons are not going to be very pleasant. I realize that it is time for some damage control. Lilly is pissed. Why did she have to talk about me and Mia having sex? Mia is probably getting a long speech about virginity and Genovia as we speak.  
  
I leave my bedroom and walk towards Lilly's room. I talk to her through the door.  
  
"Lilly, me and Mia never had sex! I kissed her and admitted I love her, and she feels the same way. We slept together, but merely side by side, we didn't have sex. I promise you we never meant to hurt you. Please understand Lil', I love her." I don't hear a thing. Then, I hear Lilly's bed creak and her footsteps near the door. She opens the door, and looks at me. "Listen Lil' we both love you and we would never hurt-"  
  
"Fuck off!" she said and slammed the door into my fist. This was going to take awhile. I walked back to my room, and closed the door behind me. It was my lack of closing my bedroom door that had caused most of this trouble in the first place. I began to think of Mia, and smiled.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
This is hell. Population: 2. Me and Grandmere. I don't think I could ever be this embarrassed. After the old woman finished explaining that sex is a major step (not listening to me at all when I said I never had sex) she began to explain that a proper Genovian girl does not reveal her love life. Now she is talking about contraception.  
  
Life sucks.  
  
*hip hip* *hip hip*  
  
Thank god, my phone is ringing. I rush into my bag and pull it out. I quickly answer.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey beautiful." said Michael, and I blushed from head to toe.  
  
"Hey!" I say, smiling.  
  
"Well, I know you can't say much Mia. I just wanted to tell you how much I love you. I hope your day is tolerable. Call me when your home. I want to take you and Lilly out, we all need to talk." he said.  
  
"I know. I'll call you then." I say and smile.  
  
"Ok, I'll talk to you soon, love." Michael says, and if it's a good thing that I'm sitting because I am suddenly weak in the knees.  
  
"Bye." We say and I hang up.  
  
Grandmere keeps talking but I am not paying attention. All I hear is the music in my heart.  
  
*Hip hip  
  
When you're on a holiday  
  
You can't find the words to say  
  
All the things that come to you  
  
And I wanna feel it too  
  
On an island in the sun  
  
We'll be playing and having funAnd it makes me feel so fine  
  
I can't control my brain  
  
Hip hip  
  
When you're on a golden sea  
  
You don't need no memory  
  
Just a place to call your own  
  
As we drift into the zone  
  
On an island in the sun  
  
We'll be playing and having fun  
  
And it makes me feel so fine  
  
I can't control my brain  
  
We'll run away together  
  
We'll spend some time forever  
  
We'll never feel bad anymore  
  
Hip hip  
  
We'll never feel bad anymore  
  
No no  
  
We'll never feel bad anymore  
  
No no  
  
No no  
  
No no*  
  
No, I thought. We'll never feel bad anymore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*END OF CHAPTER 3: ISLAND IN THE SUN~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! I'm sorry about the wait, but I promise that I will be updating soon, I LOVE weekends. Please R/R and thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I'd like to know what you think about my new chapters.  
  
swim6516: Thanks for continuing to review! I just want to *high 5* ya cause I'm a swimmer too! Swimming rocks! I miss the pool though, I'm not doing H2O polo this year. I can't wait til my school's swim season though...I gotta rock the 200 freestyle!  
  
All Reviewers: YOU ALL ROCK!!!  
  
Keep checking up on this fic...how will things go when Michael, Mia, and Lilly have to talk everything out? Stay tuned! 


	4. Wonderwall

"Wonderwall" by A Sorta Fairytale  
  
A/N: Ok, first of all, THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!!! It's like Campbell's soup for me, good for the body and good for the soul!!! Well I have been really bad about writing, I know it! But with all the work I have in front of me...ugh! I am so sick of school!!! I have had to do many things this week, don't even get me started, but I have been thinking about the story so it's Saturday, after I just took my SAT II's, so let's hope I am not too brain drained. OK once again I am taking liberty with the story, and this time it is with the timeline, give me a break, k?  
  
DISCLAIMER: If you recognize it, I don't own it! Meg Cabot owns "The Princess Diaries" stuff, Oasis owns the song "Wonderwall" and so on and so forth.  
  
And now:  
  
"Wonderwall"  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Grandmere sounds just like the teacher from Charlie Brown...Wha Wha Wha Wha Wha Wha. Does she really think I am listening to her? I wonder if she will notice if I put my CD player headphones on. I better not push it.  
  
Wha Wha Wha Wha Wha Wha Genovia Wha Wha Wha betray your betrothed Wha Wha  
  
WHAT?!?!  
  
I cough when I realize what she just said. Betrothed? I look into Grandmere's eyes and spurt out, "Betrothed, what are you talking about!?!? I am not a business proposition!"  
  
She looks at me calmly and replies, "I never said that, you did Amelia, and you are not promised to him," she lowers her voice and looks away, "At least not right now."  
  
I begin gesticulating wildly, "Whoa whoa whoa! I have the right to marry whomever I want, not that I want to get married now...and what do you mean 'betray' my betrothed? Who is he?"  
  
"His name is Prince Jacque-" she says but I interrupt.  
  
"Jock? His name is JOCK?" I say wildly.  
  
She snaps back at me, "Lord, Amelia how you make his name so," she paused for dramatic effect, "VULGAR!" I look at her angrily, "If I may continue," she says, and I nod, "Prince Jacque is the heir to the throne of Finland [A/N: I have no clue what their system of government is in Finland, but give me a break!] and you were promised to him if you were not married before your 16th birthday. So, you see, you have about...when is your birthday Amelia?" I pale and count on my fingers, and I look up at Grandmere and croak, "Eight months, three weeks, and a few days."  
  
"See Amelia, you have plenty of time to find a husband!" said Grandmere, a wicked grin on her face.  
  
I am growing angrier by the second, "Getting married at sixteen is not even LEGAL in New York!"  
  
"Only if there is not parental permission. I would be glad to give you permission to marry whoever you wish to." Grandmere manages to keep her wits about her while I am pale, shaking, and my voice is cracking. She smiles at me and pulls some strands of hair from my face and puts them behind my ear. "Now don't worry Amelia, we will be pulling up in front of Chanel in a few minutes. You'll feel much better after we get some new outfits. Perhaps some matching dress suits? Or how about...."  
  
Wha Wha Wha Wha Wha Wha  
  
I can't even fill out a sweater, how can she possibly expect me to get married?  
  
  
  
Michael's POV  
  
I'm still knocking at Lilly's door. She's still cussing me out. I didn't realize how much this would bother her. But I want to be happy, and Mia makes me more than happy. I feel complete, and I know I sound like a girl but she makes me happy. She makes playing the guitar better, she makes sleeping better, she makes everything better. If that's not love, I don't know what is. Too bad my little sister wants to castrate me.  
  
"Lilly," I say and realize it's time for the big guns, "Please come out and listen to me! Remember that time I went out in the rain to go to the Radio Shack to get that adaptor you desperately needed for your show. I got pneumonia remember?" I hear her yelling stop, and now I pull my biggest card, "Lil' the doctor said I could have died."  
  
I hear footsteps near the door and back away just in case she feels the need to slam the door again. She opens it and looks at me, "Let's go to the living room."  
  
We walk to the living room and sit down on opposite couches. She looks so hurt, and it pains me to see her that way. She begins to speak, "Michael, how long has this been going on?"  
  
"Since last night, when I finally told Mia how I felt about her." I tell her as I look into her eyes.  
  
"You mean this hasn't been going on? You aren't having sex?" she said hopefully.  
  
"You're Mia's best friend, you should know she is not a ho!" I say and smile, "And yes Lilly, everything happened last night. We were going to tell you, but we fell asleep, as you so astutely noticed."  
  
"Ha Ha Michael. Funny." she said sarcastically, but then her voice softened, "I'm glad we made nice. Really, because the idea of not talking to my brother or my best friend FOREVER did not sound like a good time."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself Lilly, you would've cracked. You need to have SOMEONE to talk to." I say and laugh, and Lilly throws a pillow at my face, "Now that's just aggression!" I yell, "What would our parents think?"  
  
Mia's POV  
  
It's been a long day. Why does my job cause me all of this grief? I'm finally on my way to the Moscovitz's. I thought this day would never end. Now I have to tell Michael that I need a husband. He would never want to marry me. The idea of getting married so young terrifies me, how would he react? He'll probably run for the hills. Great, I finally get the boy of my dreams, who I feel is my one true soulmate, and I have to explain to him that I need to be married. I guess that Jock guy is going to be Mr. Renaldi, cause Michael sure as hell won't want to be.  
  
Why me?  
  
At least I managed to duck into an Old Navy and I have on some flared jeans, a baby blue thermal, and a baby blue beanie. I knock on the Moscovitz's door and smile when Michael and Lilly greet me. I look at Lilly, and she smiles at me.  
  
"Are we all better now Lil'?" I say and she nods tearfully. We jump into each others arms and hug until we are almost suffocating. I grab her shoulder and I look at her in the eyes, "So me and Michael-it's cool with you?"  
  
She smiles, "Of course sister-in-law!" and she hugs me again.  
  
If only she knew how apropos that statement was. I. Am. So. Dead.  
  
Lilly smiles and says, "I'm gonna go pick up some microwaveable popcorn from the corner store, we can watch movies and kick back!" she grabs her purse and walks out the front door.  
  
I look up at Michael and say, "Thank you, I felt so bad about everything with Lilly." He smiles back and kisses me on the lips. I realized that I had to tell him the truth. "Michael, I have to tell you something that is really very important." I say and I follow him into his bedroom. We sit facing each other on his bed.  
  
"What is it Mia?" he says, concern plain on his face.  
  
I look into his eyes, and I realize how beautiful they are, and I begin to speak, "Michael, I love you."  
  
  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Mia just told me she loved me, I thought that I only felt that strongly! I realize how difficult that was for her to say, and I look into her eyes and say, "I love you too, Mia, more than anything."  
  
  
  
Mia's POV  
  
He just told me he loved me too, and now he's kissing me, more passionately than we have ever kissed. I can't tell him, how can I ruin something that is so perfect? I try to tell him again, "Michael, I just want to tell you- "  
  
"What Mia?" he says softly between kisses.  
  
"I just wanted to say how happy I am right now." I say to him, he looks so happy, I can't tell him.  
  
****Wonderwall  
  
Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you  
  
By now you shoulda somehow realized what you gotta do  
  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now  
  
Back beat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out  
  
I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt  
  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now  
  
And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
  
But I don't know how  
  
Because maybe  
  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
  
And after all  
  
You're my wonderwall  
  
Today was gonna be the day but they'll never throw it back to you  
  
By now you shoulda somehow realized what you're not to doI don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now  
  
And all the roads that lead you there were winding  
  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
  
But I don't know how  
  
I said maybe  
  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
  
And after all  
  
You're my wonderwall  
  
I said maybe  
  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
  
And after all  
  
You're my wonderwall  
  
I said maybe  
  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
  
You're gonna be the one that saves me*******  
  
I have to tell him, but I don't know how.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~END OF CHAPTER 4: WONDERWALL~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Short? I know! I just hope it is quality work that you all will enjoy. I am sorry for the long wait, but right now is just a hard time for me, but I love writing. Anyway, I was going to make it longer, but my friend is coming over to tutor me in Algebra 2 (hah hah, she's a she! No action happening here! LOL) and so my weekends are slowly being taken from me. I am so thankful for all the wonderful reviewers-you are all my wonderwalls!!! Keep on reading, and keep on reviewing, I will put in a new chapter when it is physically possible for me. 


	5. Drive

"Drive" by A Sorta Fairytale  
  
A/N: Well, I've completed my Algebra 2 midterm (YAY) And I got a C!!! I AM A GENIUS!!! Ok, not really, a senior taking Algebra 2...that's not genius but hey...And yeah, I do have a lot of homework, but oh well, I can do it during my third period class. Besides, I really want to write. Thanks for the reviews you wonderful people continue to give me! It makes my world go round.  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, Meg Cabot owns "The Princess Diaries" and everything that relates to them. I'm just borrowing them, I'll put them back when I'm done, scout's honor (though I've never been a girl scout) The song "Drive" belongs to the wonderful singer Bic Runga! Ok all, enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*CHAPTER 5: DRIVE*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Wow, what an eventful weekend. I'm getting ready for school, Mia should be pulling up in front in about 5 minutes. I have my uniform on, and I walk into the kitchen to pull out some strawberry pop tarts. Ah, the breakfast of champions. I look into the refrigerator and find a gallon of orange juice. I pour myself some as a rushed Lilly walks into the kitchen. I pour her a cup and she also grabs a pop tart. We eat at the table and she begins to laugh.  
  
"What?" I say, genuinely curious at her outburst.  
  
"You look," she giggles, "so friggin' happy. It is just," giggle giggle, "Hilarious!"  
  
I muster up some defense. "What can I say, Mia does weird things to me! Weird, but GOOD things!"  
  
It takes her a moment to register my innuendo, "Oh god Michael! SICK!!!" and she starts laughing. As we laugh over orange juice and pop tarts, a feeling of relief washes over me. I know that things aren't different, and right now, they are better. I am pulled out of my thoughts as Mia's limo pulls up, and me and Lilly grab our things and walk out the door. Mia opens up the door from the inside and Lilly hops in, followed by me, and we sit in the limo and start talking. I am confident that it is going to be a good day. Even as I look out the window of the limo and notice dark clouds, it's going to rain today. Nevertheless, it's gonna be a great day. With Mia by my side, how can it not be?  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Everything is back to normal, except for some added benefits. Heh. Being with Michael and having Lilly cool about it is like a great present, and when I am around him, I feel like I'm blowing out the candles to my own birthday cake. We're just in the limo, like always. Me and Michael agreed to lay off the PDA around Lilly, so we aren't taking advantage of the ample room in the limo, but we are still having a great time.  
  
We finally arrive at school, only to see Boris Pelkowski waiting for...LILLY!!! This is so cute! Lilly waves by to us and walks through the school with Boris. Michael just grabbed my hand and we are walking through the front building. Everyone is looking at our locked hands and I find my whole body going hot, everyone is just staring at us!  
  
Michael's POV  
  
C'mon now people, nothing to see here, except for the most beautiful girl on the planet. I just looked at Mia and she looks like she is scared. I turn and look at her, "What's wrong Mia?"  
  
She looks up at me with those gorgeous eyes, "They probably think that you are crazy, because you are dating me. I mean I'm a tall frea-" I don't let her finish that sentence, and I place a soft kiss on her lips. She smiles at me, "So you don't think I'm a tall freak then?"  
  
I look at her incredulously, "I think you are beautiful, and no matter what anyone else thinks you make me happier than anything." She smiles one of those gorgeous blinding smiles of hers. The bell suddenly rings, and we have to go to opposite ends of the schools. "Shall I walk you to class milady?"  
  
She looks at me and laughs, "No, that's alright, kind sir, I can manage on my own, and I don't want you to be late." She looks around at the students staring at us and smiles, "Hey, let's give them something to talk about!"  
  
I smile and pull her into a deep kiss. She returns it eagerly, and when it is over she waves goodbye and walks to class. As I walk down the halls, I hear everyone gossiping over what we had just done. Pretty pathetic when you think about it, but if it makes them happy, hey, who am I to knock it?  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I am on top of the world, just flying in the sky. Michael loves me, he is not embarrassed by me, and he kissed me! He makes me feel so confident, as though I can truly one day rule a country. The old Mia Thermopolis never would have pointedly kissed a guy. With Michael near, I feel so strong, I don't feel so overwhelmed. I walk into my first period with high hopes, only to have them quickly crushed.  
  
"So Mia, how much was he?" said an annoying voice, the one and only Lana Weinburger, I hate that she is my first period teacher's T.A.. She looks at me, a fake curiosity plain on her face, and I am once again reminded of how I will never be able to compete with her beauty.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I say, genuinely confused. She looks at me with her cohorts and laughs this awful laugh.  
  
"Well, I always wanted to know Michael's price, I mean c'mon, I don't really believe that he is with you because he wants to be!" I begin to speak, but she interrupts me, "Oh, it must be a favor because you're his kid-sister's best friend, that explains it!"  
  
I feel like I just want to die. The blood rushes to my face and I feel the tears begin to well up, "You don't, you don't...you don't know what you are talking about Lana! How could you even talk about buying someone?" She keeps on laughing at me, they're all laughing at me. How could they make fun of my love for Michael? How could they? I don't understand, but I am stuck, I have to stay in class, and even while I try to pay attention, I see the notes getting passed around the classroom.  
  
I can feel the stares burning holes through my skin. The laughs leave my ears ringing. I take notes furiously, trying to concentrate on something other than the papers being passed around the classroom.  
  
The bell finally rings, and it's time for G & T. I have never felt so relieved. I stop at the girl's bathroom to put some cold water on my face, and head to the classroom. I walk into the classroom, and put my things at my seat. I was about to walk towards Michael when I saw someone pass a note.  
  
The recipient looked at the note, looked at me, and laughed. I ran out of the classroom, and tried to find my way out of the building.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Ah, it's finally G & T, and I will be able to see Mia again. Finally, she walks into the classroom and puts her things down. She is staring somewhere, and I look to see two sophomores laughing at a note. When I turn around she is already running. I follow her out the door, but she's going so fast and I can't possibly keep up with her. Lars has managed to catch up to her but she just shrugs him off, and he steps aside. I run out the building and it's raining, but she doesn't seem to care. She is getting soaked, for that matter so am I. She begins to sprint up the bleachers, and I quickly catch up to her. Suddenly, I see her heels get caught and she begins to stumble. I run forward to grab her, and we both land on the bleachers, and she is sitting on my lap.  
  
I can see her tear-streaked face, and I know it isn't just the rain. Her face is red, and her hair is wet, limp against her cheeks. She looks so hurt and helpless, and I just want to make the pain go away. "What happened Mia?" I say, wiping her tears away, although it is quite useless because we are both wet anyway.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
How can I possibly explain to him what happened? I feel so, so angry. So hurt by what Lana said. She only voiced my fears, my fears that Michael didn't love me. But he is looking at me with those gorgeous eyes, and I know he loves me, so I tell him.  
  
"Lana, she was passing notes about me and you, saying that you were only dating me because," sob, "because I'm Lilly's best friend."  
  
  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Here I think that there is something so odd about Mia loving me, and she is the one who feels insecure! She is looking at me with this look that begs my reassurance, and I look into her eyes, "Mia, I love you so much, I can't believe that you even love me. You make every day better," I hold her closer, "You always have."  
  
Mia's POV  
  
He's always loved me. I've always loved him. This is utter perfection, and we kiss a kiss that is so sweet and incredible. Yet when our lips part I feel this gnawing ache at my heart, this guilt I have for not telling him about my betrothed. I feel sick. I can't possibly go back to class. I want to go home.  
  
Michael looks at me and says, "I guess we really can't go to class like this, huh?" I finally notice that I am dripping, and I know I must look like a mess.  
  
"I'll call Lars," I say, "He'll take us home."  
  
"Are you alright Princess?" Lars asks. I shake my head.  
  
"We'd like to leave." I say, and we walk off of the campus and into the limo. Lars goes into the trunk and hands us some blankets. We drive off, and I leave the partition up.  
  
I start to cry, softly at first, and then harder. Michael just holds me, and combs his fingers through my hair.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
I want to seriously hurt Lana right now. Mia looks devastated. She doesn't deserve to feel this way, and it's my fault. I can't imagine how I can ever make this up to her. I love her too much to let her hurt like this.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
He is being so wonderful to me. And I can't bring myself to tell him. I open my mouth to tell him, but I cry even more.  
  
*****Drive I know it's late now I know I  
  
Ought to go  
  
Ride in your car now  
  
But please don't drop me home  
  
My head's so heavy  
  
Could  
  
This be all a dream  
  
Promise me  
  
Maybes and say things  
  
You don't mean  
  
Rain fall from concrete colored skies  
  
No boy don't speak now  
  
You just drive  
  
Drive  
  
Drive  
  
Take me through make me feel alive  
  
Alive  
  
When I ride with you  
  
Keep my heart turning on  
  
Axles around you  
  
Keep our love burning just  
  
Like it used to do  
  
Now just for us  
  
They could  
  
Play our favourite tune  
  
Let's not discuss  
  
All these  
  
Things we can't undo  
  
Let rain fall from concrete coloured skies  
  
No boy don't speak now You just drive  
  
Drive  
  
Drive  
  
Speed me through  
  
Make me feel alive  
  
Alive  
  
When I ride with you  
  
Rain fall from concrete coloured skies  
  
No boy don't speak now  
  
You just drive*********  
  
I keep running away from my problems, but the warmth that Michael has put around me is a welcome respite. I fall asleep in his arms, and pray that I have no nightmares.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~END OF CHAPTER 5: DRIVE~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I think this is my most emotionally-charged chapter so far! What did you think? Was it believable? I would like to thank all the reviewers once again, I wasn't going to write so soon, but I wanted to make you all proud!  
  
Crazy Canuck, evil-jasna, xxxAreulostxxx, princessvampire, swim6516, Malfoys Gal Pal, likethat, pokesmonster, Ultrawoman, perfunctory, An Onymous, Satan's Muse, sapofbks2002, stargirl888, Nicole Christensen, Ali, FormerAngel, and Max4Cast: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVE YOU HAVE GIVEN ME!!! I *HUG* YOU ALL *teardrop*  
  
Alright all, I have tons of homework to do!!! BYE! Remember, Review! I LOVE YA FOR IT! 


	6. Shakin'

"Shakin'"  
  
by A Sorta Fairytale  
  
A/N: Hey! Well, I'm REALLY sorry about the delay, but I went to Maine to visit a college this past weekend (I'm a California girl) and I had a lot of drama surrounding the trip. I hope this chapter is good enough to make up for my absence! I'm actually in fairly good spirits because I'm gonna see my favorite band in December, I got tix! My fave band is Rooney, which is in part why I got into the Princess Diaries. If you don't know, Robert Carmine (was Robert Schwartzman) played Michael in The Princess Diaries movie. So when I found out he was going to be in TPD, I had to watch it. I AM SO FREAKIN' PSYCHED! I saw them on my b-day but still I am still happy! Now that I have pretty much formulated the plot for my fic in my head, there is going to be a lot more Rooney songs because they just work. Jeez I babble too much. Once again, thanks to all of the reviewers....I feel so loved...*HUG*  
  
DISCLAIMER: Here we are again, I don't own "The Princess Diaries," Meg Cabot does. For that matter, I also do not own "Shakin'," Rooney does, and I love them for it. I also want to be Mrs. Carmine..but yeahhh, that's beside the point.  
  
"Chapter 6: Shakin'"  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Well, it's about time being a genius pays off. I was just dropped off by Mia's limo. I didn't want to leave her there. She looked so broken. So tired. And I hate Lana for that. I absolutely loathe her. Who is she to think that she can damage Mia the way she has? This is going to end.  
  
Today.  
  
I'm not getting ahead of myself. I'm not going to go hurt her, not physically. Lana needs to understand how it feels to be ridiculed, how it feels to be made fun of. A simple prank should do the trick, except to me, simplicity is intricate. Simplicity is going to hurt.  
  
All I need to do is stop at the Sally Beauty Supply.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I have princess lessons in a few hours, and I need to find a way to make the puffiness in my eyes go down. Unfortunately, first I must stop crying. I can't. I feel the tears continue to roll off my cheeks and onto my wet shirt. I decide to shower and peel the wet clothes off of my body and walk to the bathroom. The idea of returning to school doesn't sound to inviting, but I already made sure I text messaged Lilly to let her know I was okay. She said that she was going to come over after school with some organic soy ice cream and some Adam Sandler movies. She said that was what best friends were for, and I am so happy about that. For all of her ranting and psychotic ramblings, she is truly a great friend.  
  
Hmm...scratch the shower. I'm gonna take a nice hot bath and feel the tension leave my body. Yep, and fantasize about the awful things that karma will throw at Lana Weinburger.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
God, this is such a GIRL store. Right now I'm searching the aisles of Sally Beauty Supply trying to find THE item. Yet I am barraged with tampons, bikini wax kits, combs...wait! There it is! I read the package, "Ogilvie Perm." Perfect. It says here that with only one usage it will leave a hair permed for at least one month. It also says to make sure that you leave it in for at least thirty minutes or else the curls will be undefined. Too bad Lana is never going to see the directions on this box. I take the box with me to the register and pay for it, getting a raised eyebrow from the clerk. "What?" I say innocently, pulling my fingers through my straight hair, "I feel like a new look!"  
  
As I leave the store, I look at my watch. I have one hour until 6th period, when Lana and her cheerleader drones will enter the locker room. Right now it's empty. I jog back onto campus, and even though I am breathing heavily, I am ever vigilant making sure I am not seen by any teachers or security guards. I manage to sneak in front of the girl's locker room building, and pull out the thick metal wire I had stored in my pocket for this very purpose. Within a minute, I have the door open, and I walk in quietly. I find the cheerleading section and quickly see a locker marked "LANA" with hearts all over it. Ugh. Now the hard part. I look through the vents on the locker and spot her shampoo, and it is thankfully near the vent. I use some large tweezers I used in my chemistry class to hold the bottle still, and another pair to unscrew the lid. After I completed this painstakingly difficult task, I use a straw to begin to siphon the perm goo into the shampoo bottle, which, lucky for me, is only half filled. I finish the perm bottle, and I screw the lid back on the shampoo bottle. I go into the bathroom, rinse off all of the stuff and put it back into my backpack. I look around, make sure I didn't leave anything, and walk out the door, carefully sneaking off campus.  
  
This is going to be great.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Me and Lilly are now watching "Billy Madison" and having a great time. I feel better with some ice cream in my stomach, and just laughing is a great feeling. After the movie, Lilly is going to go out with Boris, and I may go out with Michael. I really don't know, I called the house, but he is not home, and he is not online. It's kind of weird, but I shrug it off, he needs some guy time anyway.  
  
Lana's POV I almost feel bad for being so mean to the "Pretty Pretty Princess." Hah, 'almost' being the operative word. Well, it doesn't matter whether or not she is a royal, and will one day rule a minuscule country whose claim to fame is produce, I'm a cheerleader. I am popular, and cute, just better than she is. I just finished cheer practice, once again leading the squad, and just took a nice shower. I grab my brush and hairdryer to start doing my hair.  
  
OW! Why is my hair so tangled? I put conditioner in...oh well, I'll blow dry it and brush later. God, my hair feels so funny...kind of fluffy...that's weird. Why is Fontana looking at me like that?  
  
"Lana," said Fontana, her hand over her mouth, "Your HAIR!"  
  
I dart up and rush to the restroom and look into the mirror. And I scream and scream...  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Lilly just left and I'm cleaning up the mess we made. I'm feeling much better, and the puffiness in my eyes has gone down completely.  
  
*Hip Hip* *Hip Hip*  
  
I dart for my phone, seeing that it is Michael, "Hi!" I say.  
  
"Hey Mia, do you want to go out tonight?"  
  
"Sure, where do you want to go?" I say happily.  
  
"How about Vic's Pizzeria?" he says.  
  
"Vic's?" I say questioningly, "That's where all the jocks and cheerleaders hang out...I really don't feel like seeing Lana."  
  
"I have a real hankering for some pizza, Mia...and besides, I think you will want to see Lana tonight."  
  
"Um, okay, well I'll come pick you up in about a half hour." I say, still wondering about his intentions.  
  
"Great, can't wait to see you. I love you!"  
  
"Love you too."  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye" I run to my room and start picking out something nice to wear. I decide on a cute jean skirt that Grandmere unknowingly purchased for me when I had free reign of her credit card last week. I also picked out a red tank top and find my black peacoat. I change and put on some cute red converse and walk out the door to tell Lars.  
  
"Ms. Mia, you sure appear to be in much better spirits." said Lars, smiling at me.  
  
"That I am Lars!" I say and smile.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Mia just pulled up in front and I am walking outside to greet her. She opens the door to the limo and she looks gorgeous. I climb in and kiss her.  
  
"How are you feeling, Mia?" I ask her in a concerned tone.  
  
"Actually," she replies with a smile, "A whole lot better, Lana can be a real bitch when she wants to be, but I am still a better person, and besides," she pauses and hugs me, whispering in my ear, "I have you."  
  
"Yep," I smile, "And don't you ever forget it."  
  
"Anyway," she continues, "She can't help what an evil person she is. After I finished wishing ill on her, I realized that doing something that bad to her would only make me a bad person."  
  
I suddenly feel boulder inside of my stomach. Maybe what I did was a childish thing. Was it the right thing to do? I don't know but I smile and say to Mia, "Yeah, you are right, Mia."  
  
"Oh hey we're here. This is so weird," she says to me with a concerned look, "I never come here to hang out...it's almost taboo. I'm not a 'popular' girl."  
  
"Don't worry about it," I say as I help her out of the limo, "It's not like they own the place."  
  
She gestures towards the restaurant full of rambunctious high schoolers, "You could've fooled me."  
  
We go and order a medium cheese pizza and get some soda, and sit down. After we have been talking for a while, the pizza arrives and we dig in. I hear Mia cough and look at her. She has her eyes glued to the door.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I just saw Lana walk in and all I can do is stare. Her hair is one big blonde frizzball. It looks like how my hair used to look. It's still her, in her cheerleading jacket, but at the same time I can't believe it. She walks in with Josh on her arm, and sits down in a seat adjacent to mine. I look at Michael.  
  
"Oh. My. God. What happened to Lana?" I say, and Michael smiles.  
  
"Something she obviously deserved." He replies cooly, and I can't help but feel suspicious. I quickly push the feeling away. I continue to eat my pizza until I feel a shadow looming over me.  
  
"What are you doing here, Mia? The Trekkie convention is at the amphitheater thirty minutes away." says Lana haughtily, but I can't help but smile. I have the upper hand and she knows it.  
  
I flip my *straight* hair over my shoulder, "Hah, very witty Lana. I love your new look."  
  
"You...you..." she stutters, "YOU DID THIS TO ME!" she begins to get very red and I see her whole body shake, "You fu-"  
  
I look at her square in the eyes, "I didn't do ANYTHING to you Lana, you look like a perm gone wrong."  
  
"I know you did this! You stupid ugly PRINCESS! And you" she pointed to Michael, "Why don't you go volunteer at the homeless shelter. Mia is a hopeless charity case."  
  
I flinch, and once again Lana has broken through my thin defense barriers. She sees my eyes begin to cloud and continues, "Mia, go home, you don't belong here."  
  
I look up at her angrily, and she quickly grabs our pitcher of coke, and pours it on my lap. "That was for messing up my hair, I know you did it."  
  
I gasp and sputter, not knowing what to do. She grabs the parmesan cheese shaker and puts cheese all over my wet lap. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" I yell.  
  
"Payback's a bitch, ain't it?" she replied and calmly walked off. My blood is boiling and I start to go after her, but Michael holds me back.  
  
"It's not worth it." he says.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Yes. It's not worth it. And I barely realized it now. How can I consider myself to be so damn smart and instead of being intelligent I act so stupid. Now Mia has coke all over her lap, complete with cheese soaking it up. Just great. I grab a bunch of napkins and begin to pull the cheese of her skirt. I can see how embarrassed she is, she is red from head to toe, and I squeeze her hand. "It's fine Mia," I say, "Lana was the one causing a scene, not you."  
  
She smiles at me weakly, "Thanks Michael," she looks into my eyes, "But can we go now?"  
  
I look at her and smile, "Sure."  
  
We walk out to the limo and Mia tells Lars to drive us back to the Thermopolis'. "Don't worry," she tells me, "Mom and Mr. G. aren't home...I don't know what hotel they're at," we both cringe, "but they're gone for a while."  
  
When we arrive at the Thermopolis', Mia rushes to her room to get a change of clothes, her pajamas, and then to quickly shower.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I got into the shower and began to cry. I can't believe what Lana did to me, and I did absolutely nothing to her. I finally stop crying and dry off. After I put on my pajamas, I walk out to return to Michael. He looks into my eyes and says softly, "I'm sorry Mia."  
  
I go crawl into his arms and look up into his eyes, "Sorry for what? It's not your fault Lana went nuts."  
  
He looks at me with the sorriest look, "Yes it is."  
  
Michael's POV  
  
She just came back from her quick shower and I can tell she has been crying. I have to tell her that it is my fault why Lana flipped. "Mia," I start, "I messed up Lana's hair." She looks at me, obviously confused. I continue, "I was so angry today after what she did to you, so upset, and so I went to Sally Beauty Supply, and bought a perm kit. I snuck into the girl's locker room, and put it into her shampoo. She's gonna be like that for about a month. I'm sorry Mia! I didn't know that she would blame you for it. If I had known I never would have done it. I acted like such a child. I am so sorry." I looked at her for reassurance. Instead she burst into tears and kissed me.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Michael looks like he's ready to cry. I start to cry and kiss him, hoping he understands that I forgive him, but I can't forgive myself. He tells me this, but I can't tell him about my betrothed?  
  
"Why are you crying Mia?" asked Michael in a concerned tone.  
  
I try to look at him but my tears obstruct my vision, "I can't believe how horrible I am, you tell me this and yet...yet...I haven't told you about....I haven't been honest...Grandmere told me I have a betrothed..." I burst into tears again.  
  
"Wh-What?" stuttered Michael, "A betrothed?"  
  
"I-I have to marry him if I don't get married before my 16th birthday!" I said and cried even harder.  
  
"Shh.." soothes Michael, "It's okay."  
  
He rocks me to sleep, but he could not save me from the nightmares that left me crying and shaking in the middle of the night.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
After Mia fell asleep, I slipped out and got Lars to drive me home. I can't believe this. Mia is promised to someone else. And if she doesn't get married, if WE don't get married...then she is lost to me forever. I can't get married now, I really can't.  
  
I just walked into my house and no one is home. There is a note on the counter, my parents will be back around 1ish. I sit on the living room couch and ponder my predicament. I want to scream. Why is it when I am so happy things get so fucked up? Why? I begin to walk to my bedroom when I pass the bar, where my parents have all of the alcohol. I open it up and decide that I should discuss my problems with Mr. Jack Daniels and Senor Jose Cuervo. Maybe it isn't the right thing to do, but I don't care. I want to forget who I am tonight.  
  
I don't remember when I fell asleep but I just woke up and had to run to the bathroom to vomit. I climbed into my bed, and my head is throbbing.  
  
****Shakin'  
  
I've forgotten what it feels like  
  
To feel normal  
  
To be normal  
  
I've forgotten what food tastes like  
  
The way it tastes right  
  
The taste buds taste right  
  
I wake up in so much spit and sweat  
  
It is not normal  
  
What is normal?  
  
I go to bed  
  
When I wake up  
  
After cleaning all  
  
All the spit and sweat  
  
Now I'm, now I'm  
  
Sha-sha shakin'  
  
Sha-shakin' now  
  
Sha-sha shakin'  
  
Sha-shakin' now  
  
Sha-sha shakin'  
  
Sha-shakin' now  
  
Sha-sha shakin'  
  
Sha-shakin' now  
  
I tossed and turned all night  
  
Cause I was looking for an ending  
  
This was so because I watched all day  
  
The neverending story with Atreyu  
  
The next day came but not a beam of light  
  
Because the blinds were shut  
  
Sha-sha-sha shut so tight  
  
And I fell out of bed  
  
Laced with spit and sweat  
  
It made me very cold  
  
It made me very cold  
  
Now I'm, now I'm  
  
Sha-sha shakin'  
  
Sha-shakin' now  
  
Sha-sha shakin'  
  
Sha-shakin' now  
  
Sha-sha shakin'  
  
Sha-shakin' now  
  
Sha-sha shakin'  
  
Sha-shakin' now  
  
I'm supposed to feel better  
  
I'm supposed to stop shakin'  
  
I'm sha-sha shakin'  
  
Sha-shakin' now  
  
Sha-sha shakin'  
  
Sha-shakin' now  
  
Sha-sha shakin'  
  
Sha-shakin' now  
  
Sha-sha shakin'  
  
Sha-shakin' now  
  
Shakin'  
  
I'm shakin' now*****  
  
I feel so awful right now. Horrible in fact. I just want things to go back to normal. And now my body is hungover and I can't help but be shaking because of how my body feels.  
  
What am I going to do?  
  
*~*~*~*THE END OF CHAPTER 6: SHAKIN'*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Phew, I got it all out. Now I have to go back to my homework. I hope you all liked it, Mia told Michael and there relationship is still intact. I really am sorry about the delay, but thanks to all of the reviewers, especially Taryn, who gave me some well needed self confidence! THANKS TO: Taryn, Sammy, SmellyKat, Californiababe-14000, magicalAsmodeous, Elmira, Feuerkaffee, chickensoup4soul, *Fan*, Ultrawoman, Tara, Skygurly, Perfunctory, Malfoys Gal Pal, Lexi, Dancing Naked, Max4Cast (no, you did not offend me, I took it as a great compliment), likethat, Azkaban Canuck, swim6516, princessvampire, Stormy Owl-An Onymous. I LOVE YOU ALL AND AM SORRY I TOOK SO LONG!!! MUCH LOVE AND *HUGS* 


	7. Sonnet

"Sonnet"  
  
by A Sorta Fairytale  
  
A/N: Okay, I bow before you all and pray you forgive me. I have taken far to long to post again...but trust me, I would have if I had the time. I'm finally past the Christmas mess and *sigh* the Rooney concert rocked sooo hard. I met every member of the band and had my picture taken with each of them...aaahhhh. Robert was such a sweetheart. He hugged me! AHH..ok back to the story...I swear I won't write it if I keep on thinking about Rob. It's Christmas break, so I should be able to shell out a few chapters (hopefully) if the muse is up to it. Thank you all for your love! Another hug for you guys!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Once again, The Princess Diaries and all characters belong to Meg Cabot. The song "Sonnet" is owned by The Verve, and they rock. So says the author....(I'm such a dork)  
  
"Chapter 7: Sonnet"  
  
Michael's POV  
  
"Mia?" I said, fighting the pain pulsing in my temples, "It's Michael."  
  
I hear her breath hitch and she replies softly, "Hey." I feel my heart breaking, she sounds so tiny, the way she used to sound before this whole princess business. All of the confidence she had worked so hard to achieve seemed to whither away to nothing-because of me.  
  
"We need to talk Mia, there are issues we need to sort out, and-"  
  
"I know Michael, I am so sorry for the drama that I have caused you...I know you wish you could take it all back-I'm sorry you love me, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." she said, and I could hear her crying, and I could hear rustling, as though she was trying to compose herself.  
  
The power of her words stung, and I said earnestly, "Don't ever be sorry for the love I have for you Mia, don't ever. I love you far too much to ever give you up...I just..." I could feel my resolve fading, "I just don't know what to do anymore..."  
  
I can hear her crying over the phone, but her voice is tinged with static, the rain outside is getting harder and it's harder and harder to hear. "All I know is that I love you so much Mia and I can't live-Mia?" My phone replied with a harsh silence.  
  
Shit. The power went out.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I can't let him give up his freedom, his life, for me. It isn't right. How could I love someone who resented me? And he would, I know it. And now the power is out and he was going to say something. I sprawl out on my bed, looking towards the ceiling, which is a dark gray. It begins to mottle as tears fill up in my eyes again. I can't let our night end this way. I have a scooter and a raincoat. The casa Moscovitz is only a few blocks away. It won't take me long to get there.  
  
I set out, I am determined to set Michael free, even if it will break my heart. And it will.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
My hands are shaking...but I'm holding my guitar steady and I begin to strum a few chords. I begin to sing along to the tune that just comes naturally into my head, "My friend and me, looking through her red box of memories. Faded, I'm sure, but love seems to stick in her veins you know. Yes there's love if you want it, don't sound like no sonnet, my lord. Yes, there's love if you want it, don't sound like no sonnet, my lord, my lord. Why can't you see that nature has its way of wanting me. Eyes open wide looking at the heavens with a tear in my eye. Yes, there's love if you want it, don't sound like no sonnet, my lord. Yes, there's love if you want it, don't sound like no sonnet, my lord, my lord..." A tapping disturbs my reverie, and I put my guitar down. I walk towards my window and I see Mia's beautiful eyes looking up at me.  
  
I quickly open the window and pull her into my room. "God, your soaked Mia, I'm gonna get you some towels." She shivers in reply, and I rush to get her some big fluffy towels. I return and she begins to dry herself. I search through my drawers and pull out some of my flannel pajamas, and I hand them to her. I look towards the adjacent wall as she changes, until she finally speaks.  
  
"Michael. I can't let you love me. I only cause problems, for everyone around me. I love you too much to let you get hurt." She looks down and I see the tears begin to fall.  
  
"Mia, I can't stop loving you, I would do anything for you, I can't live without knowing I won't see you. Don't you see?" I look into her eyes, and I see how she is in conflict with herself.  
  
"Stop making this so hard!" She looks at me with this pleading look, her eyes scrunching up, fighting the tears. "I can't take you down with me!"  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Why does he have to be so wonderful? I see so much love in his heart, love that he has for me. Why does he have to care so much? I look into his eyes, and I know he is "the one." As trite as that sounds, I know. And oh god if I could give up my stake to Genovia I would, and it scares me so much that I would do that to everyone in Genovia. But I can't do that, I can't let them suffer because of my love.  
  
"Michael-just stop loving me. I can't do this to you!" I look at him, and he steps closer to me, and he is right in front of me.  
  
"Mia, I can't" and the love in his eyes is overwhelming.  
  
I can't hold it in any longer and I'm crying so hard. He holds me close but I have to fight it even though the security of his arms feels wonderful. I try to push him away with my fists but oh god I can't. I sink into his arms, into his scent, and I look up at him. My eyes plead with him and I murmur, "Stop loving me Michael, you can't..." but then he's kissing me and my resolve has blown away like dust in the wind. We are kissing and everything is so right and I can't help but cry. I know I'm ruining his life.  
  
*~*~*~*END OF CHAPTER 7: SONNET*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: It was kind of hard getting back into the TPD groove. I hope you enjoyed this short chapter...sorry it's so small but good things come in small packages right? Besides, I already know exactly what will be in the next chapter, which should be out in a few days. I just couldn't mesh them together, it didn't feel right. Thanks to all you wonderful reviewers, you know who you are. I'm sorry for the wait. I'm evil, I know. 


	8. Battlescars

"Battlescars"  
  
by A Sorta Fairytale  
  
A/N: Life is writer's block. Lately it seems like I barely have time to sleep. Actually, that is what my whole first half of senior year has been like. On a bright note, I passed my Algebra 2 class! I'm going to sit here and write this and make it long because dammit you all deserve it for continuing to review even when I have been a punk for not updating! Oh yes, and I got all three books for Christmas and I read them! Now I realize how far my fic is from the books but it's too late now!  
  
DISCLAIMER: The song "Battlescars" is by Ozma. They own it and the lyrics! Nelly owns "It's Getting Hot In Herre." In addition, Meg Cabot owns everything that has to do with The Princess Diaries!  
  
"Chapter 8: Battlescars"  
  
Michael's POV  
  
I woke up and it was cold. I shivered, realizing I was still in a pair of jeans and a wifebeater, laying on top of my comforter. I looked to my right, and I could still see where Mia's head had been, the pillow still smelled like her shampoo. She had left without saying goodbye to me. It seemed like we kissed forever, and eventually we fell asleep. Except she left without saying goodbye, and somehow this bothers me more than I think it should.  
  
I got up and looked out the window, noticing the rain had finally let up. I grabbed my towel and went to the bathroom to go shower. As I walked out of the room I looked down and saw a post-it on my bedside table. It read: "Michael, I'm sorry. I love you but I can't. I won't. And you will thank me someday, although I will never be able to forgive myself."  
  
I reached out, crumpled up the post-it, and walked out of the room. I walked into the bathroom and put the shower on as hot as it would go. I felt the water burning my skin and I cried.  
  
I cursed Mia for being royalty, I cursed her grandmother for being such a bitch, and I cursed myself for not being good enough for her.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
If what I did was the right thing why do I feel so awful? I called Grandmere up, I'm leaving for a visit to Genovia in a few days. Perhaps it will keep my mind off of Michael. But I doubt it. I love him. Right now I'm packing.  
  
Michael Michael Michael Michael  
  
He's all I think about. It's killing me inside. There's a knocking at my door.  
  
"Mia? Can I come in?" I hear the soft voice of Tina, "Your mom just left with Mr.G. I think they are going out to brunch, they let me in."  
  
"Yeah, come on in Tina," I said, "It's open."  
  
Tina walked in, took one look at my face and her jaw dropped. "What is wrong Mia?"  
  
I lowered my head and said somberly, "I broke up with Michael."  
  
"Mia? Why?" she exclaimed, "I know how much you care for him! After all that...why?"  
  
"I have a betrothed. If I don't marry someone before I turn sixteen I will be married off to some Finnish prince. I can't force Michael to marry me. All my life I have been all about me, me this, me that! I won't do this to him! I won't allow myself to become that selfish." I said, but I felt my resolution begin to wane.  
  
"Dammit Mia! When will you stop worrying about the future and start thinking about today? I know romance novels aren't real life, but when did the heroine ever think about the 'what if's?'" Tina said, in a voice I never thought she had.  
  
"I'm trying to be responsible for once." I said and turned away.  
  
"Since when is responsibility breaking someone's heart?" She said harshly and I saw her eyes glow with anger.  
  
"That was harsh Tina." I said, shocked at her outburst.  
  
"Maybe it is what you need to hear! All I know is that practically your whole life you have pined away for this guy and WHEN HE FINALLY shows you that he truly cares you push him away. Do you even know what you want? You can be so damn irrational and I don't care how mad you are at me, I can't stand by while you ruin your own life. I care so much about you Mia. That's why I'm telling you this." All I could do was stare at her, dumbfounded and hurt. "Look, Mia. I'm sorry. I'll talk to you later." She quickly scrambled out of my room and a few seconds later I heard the front door open and shut.  
  
As I look out the window, I see it's raining again. And it matches my mood. I need to do some yoga and take a bath.  
  
  
  
Michael's POV  
  
As I dry my hair the phone rings. I look at the Caller ID, praying for it to be Mia, but no such luck. It was my buddy Frank.  
  
"Hey" I said, my mind obviously somewhere else.  
  
"Hey Mick," said Frank in his irrepressibly upbeat voice.  
  
"Hah hah. It's Michael, not Mick, dumbass, what's up?" I said, suddenly feeling my spirit lighten, at least Frank was a distraction.  
  
"I'm having a kick back at my place later, if you want to come hang out." Frank is known for his awesome kick backs. While I haven't attended lately, I think today would be a good day to forget about things and have a good time.  
  
"Sounds great man, count me in. You need anything?" I reply.  
  
"If you could bring some ice when ya show up that would be great. But if you can't, it's cool. Come around 8ish. You can bring the princess if ya like." I flinched.  
  
"Nah, today I'm flying solo." I say, and Frank catches my drift.  
  
"Sorry Mick, well I'll see you later then." He says. We say bye and I put the phone back into its cradle. I set my alarm for 7 and take a long, much- needed nap.  
  
When I wake up I go to the bathroom, shower again, and get dressed. I take the keys to the car, and tell my mom and dad I'm going to Frank's. I get in the car and play my Ozma CD. I hear the song "Battlescar" and it's almost like Mia is with me.  
  
***of all the shooting stars I knew  
  
I never felt at ease with anyone but you  
  
don't ever wonder where I go  
  
remember that the grass still grows beneath the snow when everything around turns blue  
  
just fall asleep and wake when it's all through there's battlescars on all my guitars but I still come out here and play and now I've lost your touch again  
  
I know I'm only one in 20,000 men  
  
I promise not to let you go  
  
just close your eyes and sleep right through the falling snow when I finally wash ashore I'm coming back to kiss the girl I kissed before  
  
of all the shooting stars I knew  
  
I never fell for anyone but you there's battlescars on all my guitars but I still come out here and play  
  
there's battlescars on my face and my arms but you still kiss me everyday  
  
there's battlescars on all my guitars but I still come out everyday  
  
there's battlescars on my face and my arms but you still kiss me anyway***  
  
Instead of heading towards Frank's, I find myself in front of Mia's home. I park in front of her house and listen to the song. I see her light on and I imagine her beautiful face. I realize that I have to leave before she sees me. When the song finishes I drive off. I pull up in front of the Vons and pick up some ice, then head to Frank's house. I knock on the door and in a few seconds he opens it and takes the ice from my hand.  
  
I chill on his couch and start talking with some of my old buddies. A few I met through Flypaper, others were friends of Frank's who I got to know many years earlier. We share old battle stories over some beers. Soon more and more people began to show but I am just getting more relaxed. Every time I think of Mia I just take another drink.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Tina is right. I am being immature. If Michael doesn't want to marry me, that is his decision, not mine. It never was. Who am I to determine someone else's feelings? I call the Moscovitz household to see if Michael is there. I am informed by Michael's mother that Michael is at Frank's house. I've met Frank once or twice, he lives only two blocks from me. I grab my purse and leave the house.  
  
As I near Frank's front door I realize that he is having a party, and not a pinata style type party either. I see some girl I know from Spanish sprawled out on his front lawn, apparently passed out. I knock on the front door but I don't think anyone can really hear it. I open the door and walk in.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
I am so gone. I hear that fucking song that was playing all summer. By that rapper, "It's getting hot in here, so hot..." damn I can't remember the rest. I can't believe it, that girl from my Economics class, what is her name? She is dancing on the coffee table right in front of me. I would fall if I were up there right now. What is her name?  
  
"Go Cindy! Shake it!" I hear some guys yell. That's right, her name is Cindy. Oh I think she's going to fall.  
  
Now Cindy is in my lap and now we're kissing and oh god it feels so nice to have someone want me.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
God this song is so played out. Who sings it? Nelly...Ja Rule? Doesn't really matter. Here I find myself amongst the wasted youth of my generation. I wonder where Michael is? He has to be here I saw his car and oh my god.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Oh my god why is Mia here? What have I done? She looks shattered and everything is moving in slow motion and I just see her purse fall to the floor. She blinks her eyes a few times, fighting back the tears. I'm trying to push Cindy off of me but she's still writhing all over me and I can't get her off.  
  
"Mia," I start but she is already picking up her purse. "Please Mia I can-- "  
  
"Don't even bother. I've never been so--" And now I can see one lone tear fall from her eye before she turns away and runs out of Frank's house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The End of Chapter 8: Battlescars*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Phew. I promise to update when possible...and I hope that it will be soon. Thank you all for your wonderful words of encouragement. It pushes me to keep writing even when things like "sleep" call me. Please continue to Read and Review. I love you all for it! More *hugs* to you! 


	9. Hearts

"Hearts" by A Sorta Fairytale  
  
A/N: Please don't hurt me...I know it has taken me forever. Right now I'm hoping this chapter will make up for my lack of updates. Life has just been kind of a drama lately...but things are finally looking up. Looks like I'm going to Cal State LA...and I made prom court at my school :) Happiness. So please take this chapter with all of my apologies for taking forever...and to all you wonderful reviewers, you all ROCK!  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
Once again, do I own The Princess Diaries? No! Of course not! Meg Cabot does! Do I own the song "Hearts"? NO! It is by the great band The Waking Hours. Yeah, any other music you hear...yeah probably not mine! Well except for the song Michael sings. That's all me. Although I probably shouldn't be proud of that.  
Hearts  
  
by A Sorta Fairytale  
  
Michael's POV  
  
I'm sober now...but at the same time Cindy won't get off of me and I feel my blood begin to boil.  
  
"Cindy, get off of me!" I tell her, perhaps a bit to roughly because she slaps me. She calls me a few obscenities before finally getting off of my lap and stumbling away. I fall while trying to reach the front door only to have Frank obstruct my way through.  
  
"Don't follow her brah, that bitch is nothing but drama-" I don't let him finish the sentence because I've already punched him in the stomach.  
  
"Don't ever call her a bitch," I say coldly, "brah" I spit out.  
  
"Fuck you man!" he yells after me but I'm already sprinting passed his lawn, and I see Mia running off towards the corner.  
  
"Leave me alone Michael," she yells, turning around and in the soft moonlight I can see her tear-streaked face, "I never want to speak to you again!"  
  
I continue to walk alongside her as she ignores me. She begins to walk faster and I keep up with her, the only sounds are her sobs and our shoes hitting the pavement. "Please Michael," she says, turning to me and looking into my eyes, "Go away."  
  
I feel my heart breaking, and I know it is all my fault. Mia is bawling her eyes out because I disappointed her. So much for her realizing that I love her regardless of the fact that I will be in the limelight. I am not fit for a princess, and I just illustrated that fact. Fuck. I can still smell Cindy's cheap perfume on me.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I'm so stupid, here I am thinking that Michael was distraught and he is all over some little slut. Her whole body screamed "I wish I was Lana!" This is just the way though isn't it? I can never hold onto anything, be it my normal life, my sanity, or my love. God, I love him, and that is terrifying. I never thought I would need someone like this but I do. I need to get out of here. Now. I'm leaving for a mini vacation in Genovia tomorrow. I'll probably just cry.  
  
I sneak into my home and change into my pajamas. I wash away the makeup from my face and stare into my gray eyes. They are red and puffy. And empty. They will always be empty without him. I hear my cell phone go off and let it ring. I change into some grubby flannel pajamas and lay on my bed. As the phone continues to ring every few seconds I cry harder and harder. After a few times I shove the phone into my suitcase where the ring is muffled. I fall into a restless sleep as I dream that Michael is holding me once again.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
"Hey this is Mia leave one!" God her voice is so beautiful. Why won't she answer her phone? Wait, that's right, she caught me making out with some skank. How can I fix this. Being without her is like this aching feeling inside of me that cannot be healed. I guess after the 10 messages I left her she will either forgive me or not.  
  
Suddenly a whirlwind of female rushes into my room.  
  
"What did you do to Mia? She's going back to Genovia for a 'vacation.' At least that is what her mom told me!" said Lilly. She looked furious. "What the hell did you do now dumbass?"  
  
I turned away instinctively. Lilly has that type of personality where she will probe into your very soul if she wanted to. Good if you work for Barbara Walters, bad if you are just her hapless older brother.  
  
"So you're not going to say anything are you? It's bad, and I'm going to find out regardless so you can just tell me, or I will get ugly." I saw the menacing look in her eye, she would find out. I just wouldn't be the one to tell her. "Fine." she said and walked out. I knew at that moment life would be hell in my home until she found out what happened between me and Mia.  
  
So Mia was going to Genovia. How can I apologize to her? What could I possibly do to show her how much I care about her? It seems almost impossible, I wish there was a way that I could show her how much I love her. I glanced at my alarm clock. It's 11:30 pm. I might as well sleep on it. Not that I will rest easy.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Grandmere woke me up bright and early with a wake up call. I'm lucky I even heard my cell phone. I glanced at the phone. "ELEVEN VOICE MESSAGES" it seemed to scream at me. I close the option to call my mailbox. I can listen to them later, if ever. I just got out of the shower and pull my hair back into a simple braid. I suddenly remember when Michael braided my hair and my heart wrenched. "Pull yourself together Mia," I said to myself, "Be strong, he doesn't really love..." a single tear fell from my cheek, "...he doesn't really love you."  
  
I throw some cold water on my face and begin to make myself up. Just enough to look like I'm not trying and some Visine into each eye. I go into my mom's room and say goodbye and walk out to meet Grandmere in her limousine. I look out the window and fight the tears that are pushing there way through my eyelids.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
I have a plan. A song, I can sing a song about Mia, maybe she will be able to see how much I love her. I begin to strum my guitar searching for a note I could use. I rush to my computer and press record, I can edit out any bad notes or lyrics later.  
  
I began to sing from my heart, because I know that Mia will only realize my love if I sing earnestly.  
  
"Maybe you don't know just how much I care baby,  
  
but you know I'm always here for you.  
  
I am not perfect, unlike your gorgeous gray eyes.  
  
Our love is like the rising tide  
  
Sweet girl who I saw when I was only a young boy.  
  
I remember we fought over so many things  
  
So many things  
  
I never knew what I had in front of me  
  
Now I know  
  
And baby I can't let you go  
  
Mia  
  
I can't express what you are to me  
  
I loved you before the tiara  
  
you've always been a princess to me  
  
Mia  
  
I can't express what you mean to my life  
  
you make sky bright  
  
I'd give the world to you  
  
I wish every minute  
  
of every day  
  
Mia, could you forgive me someday?  
  
I know the wound is still deep  
  
I only wish I could see you again  
Mia believe me when I say  
  
I'll never stop yearning for you  
  
You are my one  
  
My only love  
  
Mia, could you forgive me someday?"  
  
I put my guitar down and played back the song. After some editing, I think it is ready to burn onto a CD. I decide to say something on the CD before I mail it to Genovia.  
  
"Mia, it's Michael. I know you want to press STOP right now but please hear me out. I don't know if you have any idea how sorry I am but I am the sorriest I have ever been in my entire life. The realization that I hurt you so bad is tearing me up inside. I love you and she meant nothing. I was drunk and hurt. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I can't live without you."  
  
I pressed burn and when the CD was ready I placed it into a thick business envelope. I addressed it, stamped it, and walked to the post office, hoping the fresh air would clear my head.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Grandmere has the private jet so I'm sitting alone gazing out the window and listening to my CD player. I finally pulled out this CD Michael had given me by some band called "The Waking Hours." I put it in and realized what a great sound they have. Michael has an ear for great music. I followed the songs with the lyrics in the CD booklet. I came to the song "Hearts" and as I read the lyrics I began to cry.  
  
You may not know this  
  
but I'm in a rut  
  
My heart is falling to pieces  
  
bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye  
  
So you think you're getting over  
  
Hiding your face from the crowd  
  
Everyone around you tries to tell you who you've got to be  
  
You might just get it wrong  
But the more you take the less you give  
  
And this much I'm sure that I know  
  
You fall apart and fall down  
  
And everyone's turning me and  
  
Hearts never mend they just break down again  
  
Hearts never mend they just break down again  
  
Hearts never mend they just break down again  
  
Hearts never mend  
  
So you think you're getting older  
  
Well don't throw your hand in this round  
  
Open up turn around and tell me what you think you see  
  
You might just get it wrong  
  
The more you take the less you give  
  
And this much I'm sure that I know  
  
You fall apart and fall down  
  
And everyone's turning me and  
  
Hearts never mend they just break down again (break down again)  
  
Hearts never mend they just break down again (break down again)  
  
Hearts never mend they just break down again (break down again)  
  
Hearts never mend  
  
The more you take the less you give  
  
And this much I'm sure that I know  
  
You fall apart and fall down  
  
And everyone's turning me and  
  
Hearts never mend they just break down again (break down again)  
  
Hearts never mend they just break down again (break down again)  
  
Hearts never mend they just break down again (break down again)  
  
Hearts never mend  
  
Hearts never mend (break down again)  
  
Hearts never mend (break down again)  
  
Hearts never mend (break down again)  
  
Hearts never mend (break down again)  
  
Hearts never mend (break down again)  
Bye bye (break down again)  
  
Bye bye (break down again)....  
  
Heart's never mend. I just wish it wasn't a lesson I had to learn so early in life. 


	10. Mestizos Love Song

"Mestizos Love Song"  
  
by  
  
A Sorta Fairytale  
  
A/N: I finally have some free time so I decided to sit down and write another chapter. Yes, it's been a while, I am now a high school graduate...well not much to say but enjoy this chapter with all of my thanks for your continual support, it makes me happy to continually receive reviews in my inbox from all you wonderful reviewers! Much love!  
  
Oh yes, "Flypaper" Michael's band from the movie I believe will be making an appearance. Seeing as they don't go into details about band members guess who's favorite band will be doing a stand in? Yeah. So I don't own Rooney either. And if I did you'd never see them again...they would never leave my side!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Again *sigh* I don't own The Princess Diaries, I don't own any of it! I do not own the wonderful "Mestizos Love Song" but my heart loves it. Thank you to the wonderful Mêlée for making that song that I love oh so much. I do not own Matt Winter, Talylor Locke, Louis Stephens, or Ned Brower. They belong to themselves. "Here Today, Gone Tomorrow" is all The Ramones!  
  
"Mestizos Love Song" by A Sorta Fairytale  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I forgot how long the flight was to Genovia. Even in a private jet it is horribly long. My neck is cramped, I fell asleep listening to the CD Michael made me and I woke up with tears dried on my cheeks and an ache in my shoulders. I feel so empty. I want someone to hold me and comfort me but my mother is thousands of miles away and her replacement is a vile old woman with makeup tattooed on her face.  
  
Yeah. Real comforting.  
  
I had a dream that I was in Michael's room again and we were watching "Ferris Bueller's Day Off" and having so much fun. He was in his pajama pants and no top and I was in a tee shirt and boxer shorts with my hair pulled back in a braid. He was holding me as we watched the movie but suddenly I felt him shiver and I look up at his face. He is no longer looking at the movie but at his mirror that is next to the television. I gaze into it and realize in horror that on my head is a large tiara and suddenly my neck feels heavy. I try to yank it off but I realize that I am no longer wearing pajamas. I have on an elaborate dress that does not allow my arms to move up and I feel Michael's arms loosen and he backs up and jumps off the bed. I realize he is scared and I beg him to help me pull off the tiara because I can't hold it but instead he backs away into the corner as my head falls lower and lower.  
  
I woke up almost falling into the middle aisle of the jet. As I began to right myself I looked up and noticed that Grandmere was giving me a chastising look. I took out my collection of CDs and pulled out something sweet and poppy, deciding on my "Legally Blonde" soundtrack and began to listen to "Perfect Day" by Hoku and felt my mood lighten as I looked down and saw the kingdom of Genovia. My kingdom.  
  
If having your own country isn't a head trip, then I don't know what is. I really wish in so many ways I could give it all away. Because I would. I don't enjoy this feeling of helplessness. I don't know how I am going to be a ruler of a small country when I can't even separate myself from Michael. I thought I could. I thought by putting thousands of miles between miles between us that I would be able to forget his smile, how much I love him. But I can't.  
  
Suddenly I am jarred back to reality by Grandmere. Before I get up I check my makeup, I don't want to face my "subjects" looking like an average teenager. That's not what they want to see. They want to see a princess, someone who looks completely put together.  
  
I manage to pull it off to until the last step of the plane steps. And then I tripped. Hard. "Ffff" I say but manage to stop the curse that longs to leave my lips as I feel the pain from my ungainly fall. I didn't break anything, but my panty hose are ripped and my ego is bruised.  
  
"Grandmere," I hiss through my lips as I shoo away the concerned people that seemed to have flocked to me, "I need to go and change."  
  
"Amelia," she said calmly through her smile, "You will act like nothing happened, we have matters to attend to."  
  
Yes. Now I remember why I pushed Michael away, why would he want to be part of this?  
  
Michael's POV  
  
*music from alarm clock set to radio alarm* When you're on a holiday, you can't find the words to say all the things that come to you, and I wanna feel it to, on an island in the sun...  
  
I turn over and hear *hip hip.* As I roll over onto my back and look up at my ceiling and ask "Why me?" I think life is playing one huge damn joke on me. Why else would I finally win the affection of Mia and so carefully fuck it up? I turn off my alarm and just sit in bed contemplating life. I need to jam with my boys, we haven't practiced in a while. I make a few calls and we all decide to meet in Taylor's garage in half an hour.  
  
I take the car and load my guitar into the car and drive to Taylor's. I pull up and note that Ned's car is already there. I walk up to the garage door and knock and soon it opens and I'm met by two of my best friends. "Hey guys." I say and put my things down.  
  
"What's up Michael? How's your girl?" said Ned, who by seeing Michael's pained expression realized he said the wrong thing.  
  
"Dude!" exclaimed Taylor, "Can I get you a soda, pizza," he said gesturing to the table filled with food, "My mom set out all sorts of stuff...I can get you a beer if you want."  
  
"Nah nah," I said, "Imbibing alcohol got me into enough trouble, thanks anyway."  
  
The boys look at me quizzically but at that moment Louie and Matt walk in. Noticing the concerned looks on Ned and Taylor's faces they inquire as to what's wrong. After I go through the entire story they all sit there with sad looks on their faces.  
  
"That's awful Michael," said Louis gravely, "I'm sure she'll change her mind in time. Just give her some time to hang out in Genovia and relax."  
  
"Enough of this depressing talk," I say, faking an upbeat voice, "Let's do what we came here to do!"  
  
We set up our equipment and begin to tune our instruments. We practice one of our favorite songs, "Blueside" and "Stay Away."  
  
About an hour into practice Taylor starts saying "Ok, now time for our cover, 'Here Today, Gone Tomorrow,' one two three-"  
  
I begin to sing "Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, I love you. Oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh, I love you,I do, I do. Oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh, I love you. Oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh, I love you, I do, I do. But I told you why we just can't make it, I want you still but just can't take it. The time has come we ought to break it. Someone has to pay the price. Oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh, it's over. Oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh, all over. It's true, it's true. And I think of times we were together. As time went on it seemed forever. But times have changed, things are better. Someone had to pay the price. And I think of times we were together. As time went on it seemed forever. But times have changed, now things are better. Oh, things are better. Oh, things are better. Someone had to pay the price."  
  
At the end of the song the boys looked at me in amazement. "What?" I said.  
  
"Man, you have it BAD!" said Matt with a sad look on his face, "I just hope she gets back with you soon or the only songs Flypaper will be able to perform will be break-up songs. And then...who knows?"  
  
I fake a laugh but am suddenly serious, "Yeah man, I hope she takes me back too..."  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Finally, after dragging me to what seemed like a million royal functions, I am able to sit in my room ALONE and think. What made me think that I would feel better by leaving my problems behind? I start to cry and grow angry with myself for acting like such a child. The room suddenly becomes hot as I cry even more and I decide to sneak out of the palace and into the gardens to sit in the cool night air.  
  
I am left alone with my thoughts when I hear an automobile approach the palace. I stop sobbing and listen quietly. I hear nothing more and continue to write in my journal. I can't help but feel as though I have made a mistake. Could I be wrong about Michael? Maybe I should have listened to him...  
  
"Why are you crying?" a male voice says from behind me and I jerk around.  
  
I find myself, puffy eyed and all, faced with a young man who looks about 19 or 20, dressed in a nice pair of slacks and a dress shirt. He has a concerned look on his handsome face. I suddenly feel my face grow hot and don't know what to say.  
  
"It's quite all right, how could I expect you to divulge that kind of information when we have just met? I am Jacques, Prince Jacques, of Finland. Your grandmother invited me to stay here for the week. I take it you are Amelia?" he said with his deep voice.  
  
"Yes, it's nice to meet you. I didn't know you would be coming. I wouldn't have been such a mess." I said, blushing.  
  
"It's quite all right, I came out here to think too. All these people badgering me all day, I can't help but want to scream sometimes you know?" he had a beautiful smile.  
  
"Yes," I said, with a sigh, "I know exactly what you mean. I can't take all of this stuff sometimes. I came because well, I had some stresses at home, and I came here, and I thought I could get away from it and its obvious I couldn't and I'm babbling huh?"  
  
"Yes," he said and laughed, "It's quite all right. What is not all right though, is to see such a pretty girl crying in the middle of the night." He wiped off a tear from my face and I feel myself grow comfortable with him, "You really should go to bed, Amelia."  
  
I began to get up, "Yes, I guess your right Jacques."  
  
"Good night Amelia." He said as he looked at the stars.  
  
"You can call me Mia," I say and walk away, "Good night."  
  
As I walk back into my room I begin to wonder about Jacques. I'm sure he knew about our "engagement" if that is what it could be considered. He seemed to be independent though, and a really great guy. I guess things could be worse. He could be a one eyed dwarf. Me and Michael are over. The sooner I realize it the better off I will be. Besides, why would he want to be prince consort?  
  
I realize that yes, I do have to go to sleep, who knows the amount of things Grandmere has planned for me? I put one of my mix CDs in and begin to fall into the music. One of my favorite songs comes on "Mestizos Love Song"  
  
There is no denying  
  
Truth can leave you crying  
  
When you've never loved before.  
  
I hope you're never leaving  
  
Because wishes are deceiving  
  
And crying only hurts us more.  
  
So fall asleep  
  
I'll always be in love with you.  
  
And forever know  
  
You're always in my dreams.  
  
(here we go)  
  
You never loved me like you said you did.  
  
(here we go)  
  
You never loved me like you said you did.  
  
Night fades into day  
  
My dreams are where you stay  
  
Can we ever really get it right?  
  
I'm not going to say it  
  
Because I don't want to hear  
  
How it's never really worth the fight.  
  
Remaining fairly happy  
  
patiently awaiting the moment that you realize  
  
Call it superstition  
  
Call it intuition  
  
But I know where my future lies.  
  
So fall asleep  
  
I'll always be in love with you  
  
And forever know you're always in my dreams.  
  
(here we go)  
  
You never loved me like you said you did.  
  
(here we go) You never loved me like you said you did.  
  
(here we go)  
  
You never loved me like you said you did.  
  
(here we go)  
  
You never loved me like you said you did.  
  
Sing to sleep  
  
I'll always be in love with you.  
  
And forever know  
  
You're always in my dreams.  
  
It goes on and on oh yeah  
  
always in my dreams  
  
You never loved me like you said you did.  
  
(here we go)  
  
You never loved me like you said you did.  
  
(here we go)  
  
You never loved me like you said you did.  
  
(here we go)  
  
You never loved me like you said you did.  
  
You never loved me like you said you did!  
  
I think all signs point to heartbreak here. I've never felt so tired and drained in my whole life.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
I drive away from Taylor's house and pop in some mix CD Mia had made me a copy of. This song comes on that starts off with "There is no denying truth can leave you crying when you've never loved before..." and I began to listen to the lyrics earnestly as I had never paid attention to them previously. I feel like this song is speaking to me and I begin to cry. God I can't believe how bad I have it for this girl. I take the CD with me into the house and fall asleep with it playing on repeat. At least this way I can feel close to her.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I love getting them so keep 'em coming! Thanks all for reading! New chapter as soon as I can! 


	11. Faker

"Faker"  
  
by A Sorta Fairytale  
  
A/N: I decided that while the story was still fresh in my mind I would keep writing. I know how entirely unfair it is for me to wait two months to update. I'm evil, so I'm trying to amend that.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Once again, I do not own "The Princess Diaries," Meg Cabot does. I don't own Rooney, or their members, because if I did I wouldn't have time to write fan fic. TRUST ME on that. The song "Faker" is by Everybody Else.  
  
"Chapter 11: Faker"  
  
Mia's POV  
  
"Amelia, Amelia," I hear a voice waking me up. It's Marie, my attendant. I think I am old enough to set out my own clothing and wake myself up but obviously Grandmere doesn't think so.  
  
"Yes, Marie, I'm awake." I say and gesture for her to stop calling my name, "And I told you to call my Mia!"  
  
"Yes Amel-Mia." she said and quickly scurried to my closet.  
  
I sighed as she set out some summer sheath dress, probably worth more than I would ever realize, and some expensive looking heels. I grabbed my bathrobe and towel and went to take a long hot shower and get ready to start the day. I rubbed the shampoo through my scalp and tried to let the hot water wash the stress from my body. I knew I was going to spend far too much time in the shower this morning, and expected to find a long list of things to do on my bed from Grandmere when I got out.  
  
Jacques' POV  
  
I'm not really a bad guy. But you know what? I have a loyalty to my country that I don't think this girl would ever really understand. Clarice told me that Mia had very mixed feelings towards being royalty, and was unsure as to whether she could handle the job.  
  
Her first problem is admitting weakness. Royalty does not show the commoner that he or she is not perfect. I saw her ungainly fall on the nightly news. If she is going to be my wife she has a lot to learn.  
  
I know from Clarice that she is in love with a boy back at home in New York. Well, this will not do. I know about women. I know she will not fall for me immediately, but it will come with time. Separation from this Michael Moscovitz will do her good.  
  
I near her room and listen at the door, I softly knock and when I hear nothing I walk right in. I hear the shower running the adjoined bathroom and take a look around. She is a true American through and through, I think, staring at her gaudy luggage and possessions lying around the room. Marie is a good attendant though, as she set out a beautiful outfit that will surely highlight Mia's beauty. Perhaps too good of an attendant, as I notice a large package on top of Mia's bed. A small package that was sent overnight express mail from one Michael Moscovitz. Marie should be told to keep anything from Michael away from Mia. I take the package and slip it into my coat pocket. I rest assured that Mia hasn't seen it. If she had she would have opened it up. I hear the faucet stop and quietly leave her room.  
  
Silly girl.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I get out of the shower feeling much better and walk into my bedroom and notice there is no set schedule for me. I'm sure Grandmere is just running late so I quickly get dressed and get in front of the vanity and begin to princess myself up. I'm just putting the finishing touches on my lip gloss when I hear a soft knock and Grandmere comes in.  
  
"Here to deliver my schedule?" I say dryly.  
  
"No Amelia, actually came to tell you to enjoy your week. I think you need a vacation, and Jacques has a license and so maybe you will learn to realize how beautiful Genovia is. He should be coming to you room in a few minutes." she says and walks out.  
  
My mouth is still open as I wonder what just happened. I have the week off? How is this possible? Maybe this will get my mind off of Michael. He hasn't called...although I can't blame him. I was very upset with him that night. I'm really afraid I haven't made the right decision and that maybe he really did just suffer a lapse in judgement.  
  
"Mia," I look up and see Jacques, impeccably dressed as ever, "I see you are ready, looking beautiful as ever."  
  
I blush, but at the same time, I have this sinking feeling in my stomach, why is he so...suave? "Yes," I reply, "And grab my purse and we leave my room. Grandmere really did pull all of the stops, and I notice we get into a vintage Austin Healy, a very cool car. He lets me play my CDs in the car, even my bubble gum pop mix featuring Britney Spears.  
  
We end up at a small café and we order and talk about all sorts of things. He knows about how hard it is to be royal, and how he hated being controlled by his family. I find a kindred spirit in him...and I start to wonder more and more whether or not he knows I am most likely his future wife. Because it seems to me that he is only being a really good friend. And right now I need one, because Grandmere hasn't wanted me calling New York, which means no Lily, no Tina, and no Shameeka.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
I got a call saying that my package got to Genovia earlier this morning. I haven't left the house, and its already 3 in the afternoon. I keep hoping she'll call, praying she'll call. And nothing. I flip the television on and as I'm scrolling through channels I see her on CNN and my heart jumps. And then sinks. She's having lunch with this handsome man, and she is laughing and smiling. I guess she's not as heartbroken as I am.  
  
I need to go strum on my guitar and stop thinking.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
It's day five of my seven day vacation in Genovia, and still no word from Michael. Fair enough, I wanted him to let things be. I didn't want him to chase me, but in some ways I think I did. I didn't think he would let our relationship go so easily. I wanted him to be my Prince Valiant. In many ways I am very much a child.  
  
At least Jacques is keeping me busy, the more things I do the less my mind drifts to Michael and how much I love him.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
I want to hate Mia. But I can't. How can you hate someone so much when you love them more than anyone else? I want her to feel the way I do, to make her ache for me the way I do, but it's painfully obvious I no longer mean much to her. I begin to sing the chorus to one of my favorite songs, "I can't let her go, I think I'm losing control, my momma said I'd be a lady killer. Can't make her cry, my friends are wondering why, they always thought I'd be a cold heartbreaker. No, I'm just a faker."  
  
But I'll plaster a smile on, and go to Ned's girlfriends birthday party. Because that's what friends do. I need to forget about her. I did my best. I poured my heart out into that song.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Tonight me and Jacques went to the opera. I actually enjoyed it, as it was a very bawdy opera, and reminded me a lot of "Rocky Horror Picture Show"...well, in French of course. I laughed so hard, but I also found myself wishing it was Michael and not Jacques at my side. We headed back to the palace and I was very happy and content. Jacques had mentioned that he had brought his DVD player and so we decided to have a movie night. I went back to my room, changed into my Old Navy flannel pajama pants and a long sleeve thermal top. I washed the makeup off of my face and began to walk to Jacques room. I walk in and he's not in his bedroom but I see a light on in the bathroom. I decide to wait it out and sit at on of the chairs by the television. I'm such a klutz and I drop his coat that is laying on the back of the chair. As I go to put it back I notice that a package fell out of the pocket. I reach to put it back in when a name stares at me. "Michael Moscovitz." The package is addressed to me, from Michael. And I never got it. And it's sitting in Jacques room. I feel my blood begin to boil and I hear the bathroom door open.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
I'm happy for Ned's girl, and the two look cute together. The party is bumping I must say, the beer is flowing and the music is loud. I danced with a few girls but I kept hoping for a girl like Mia. I didn't find her. I go chill in the living room where a few people are watching "The Simpsons." When it goes to commercial I see that FOX is doing a news item on "Manhattan's Princess and her new beau." Taylor runs in with some Starbuck's and is eating a pastry.  
  
"Great scones!" he says but notices my forlorn look. He offers me a bite but I shake my head. I quickly grab another beer. I can't think about this while sober.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I plan on cursing out Jacques but I begin to laugh. Hard. He is wearing these ridiculous red silk boxers and is holding a single red rose in his hand. He looks stunned, I guess the "red silk boxers and rose" approach works on the girls in Finland.  
  
"Mia," he says, hurt in his voice, "You do not like me?"  
  
"No Jacques, I don't like anyone who is dishonest with me." I say, seething.  
  
"But I have been straight-forward with you, Mia." he protests.  
  
"Then why did I find this when I accidently dropped your jacket?" I say angrily, holding up the package.  
  
He looks shocked, and finds himself at a loss for words.  
  
"Leave me alone, Jacques, our friendship is over!" I say and begin to stalk out of the room.  
  
He looks at me with a smirk on his face, "Whether or not you like me, Amelia, you will be my wife."  
  
I walk to my room slowly, digesting his words, as they are very true.  
  
A/N: Once again, thank you all for the reviews and keep them coming. It makes me so happy to see my inbox filled with reviews. It makes my day! I know I know everyone wants to see Michael and Mia back together, but trust me, I'm not a sadist, I'm an M/M 'shipper at heart so don't worry!  
  
THANK YOU ALL!!! 


	12. Sic Transit Gloria Glory Fades

"Sic Transit Gloria...Glory Fades"  
  
by A Sorta Fairytale  
  
A/N: I know all these updates are absolutely shocking, huh? I'm trying to update while the story is still clear to me. When I wait a long time (two months *cough*) I start to lose track of the stories direction (I knew exactly what you were saying Jackie!). Once again, thanks for all the reviews, you are all great and I love you! It makes me happy to get reviews! Like dorky smile happy. Oh and I'm glad you all liked the "great scones" line. I couldn't resist! I was reading my whole story and I had written that I was going to keep this story "going for a few chapters." I'm such a liar. Here comes chapter TWELVE. And this one is going to be a whole lot more serious (in my opinion) and I am just letting you all know I've bumped the rating from PG-13 to R.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Yes, this again. I don't own "The Princess Diaries," Meg Cabot is that lucky lady. I do not own the song "Sic Transit Gloria...Glory Fades" it is by Brand New! You really should check them out (and all the bands/singers songs that I feature in my fic, they are all great artists!).  
  
Chapter 12: Sic Transit Gloria...Glory Fades  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I just opened the package. It's a CD. I pop it into my discman and suddenly my ears are filled with Michael's deep voice. He is telling me how sorry he is. And I believe him, I believe him more than anything I have ever been told in my life. Maybe I just want to believe him. But deep down inside I know he would never hurt me purposely. The CD goes on and Michael is singing a song to me. I can hear how hurt he is and I start to cry. The song ends and I turn off my discman. Two more days until I'm back in New York. I can't wait.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
The party's kind of over but for some reason I'm still on Ned's girlfriends couch. I called my parents to inform them I'd be kicking it at Ned's, so everything is cool. I'm sitting here with a beer in one hand when all of the sudden Louie shows up with a whole bunch of girls and a case of Corona and screams "The party is still on at-" he gestures toward the buxom blonde next to him, "her house!"  
  
Simone, Ned's girlfriend, comes out from her bedroom with Ned and smiles. "Thanks for offering up your pool Samantha!" she says to the blonde and smiles, "Everyone grab your swimsuits!"  
  
I feel kind of out of place but Ned grabs my shoulders, "Come on man! Let's go!" he says.  
  
"I don't have a swimsuit man," I reply, "and my parents think I'm kicking it at your place. I'm stuck on dry land." I say with a smirk.  
  
"Nah that excuse isn't going to work. Sam has a cabana room by her pool, tons of swimsuits in different sizes too," he looks me over, "maybe a leopard print speedo?"  
  
I relent and find myself walking up the street a few houses to go to Samantha's house. It was going to be a crazy night.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I can't believe what an asshole Jacques turned out to be. Not that I was beginning to look forward to marrying him or anything, but he just makes me want to scream! I'm now pacing my room, I think I am going to take a run. I go into my closet and pull on an old blue tank top and some black running shorts. I grab my cross trainers and pull my hair into a ponytail. Once I'm in my running gear I sneak past my guard and walk out to the gardens. I begin to jog around the courtyard and do a few laps around the garden and feel the tension leave me as I run as hard as possible. This is no longer to relax me, I want to run away from all these problems and with every thud on the grass I feel I am crushing my problems away, or at least in a very real sense running away from them. After about an hour, I am exhausted. I look at my watch. It's one in the morning.  
  
I sneak back into the castle and back into my room. I peel the now sweaty clothes off my body and turn on my shower, putting it on hot and on full blast. I get in and I begin to relax as the hot water massages the stress in my muscles.  
  
Suddenly, I hear the door open. I wipe the face wash off and say, "Grandmere? Is that you?"  
  
There is no response and before I can peek through the shower curtain it is ripped away and there is a hand on my throat.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Ah, youthful debauchery. Everyone is already in the pool and jacuzzi, and I am the last to go into the cabana room and pick out some swim trunks. Not speedos...and they are definitely not leopard print.  
  
As I begin to change and am clad only in my boxers, the curtain opens and suddenly Samantha sidles up next to me and begins to massage my back. She begins to move lower and starts to kiss my neck. I have to stop her and I say, "Hey look Sam, I have to change, I have a girl,"  
  
"You HAD a girl." she said matter of factly, she sighed, "No worries Michael, we have a whole night ahead of us." and she walked out.  
  
Convinced I was no longer going to be surprised, I put the trunks on and joined everyone in the jacuzzi. We were all sitting there and reminiscing and having good times. Time passes and things become more and more hazy as I down more and more beers but its okay because we are all laughing and having fun. I get the sharp urge to urinate and get out of the jacuzzi. I grab my towel and dry off, heading into the house. I finally find the bathroom after numerous tries, and after hitting myself against the wall a few times since I guess I am a bit drunk.  
  
I use the restroom and after washing my face a bit I head back out. I hiss and curse as I fall and begin to get back up. I'm feeling the liquor in my system more and more and find myself being helped up and look up and its Samantha. She takes my arm and leads me down the hall and she opens the door and turns on the light. She throws me on the bed and begins to caress me while kissing my neck and moving to my lips.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
The hand on my throat is tightening and all I can see is the soft pink color of the shower curtain obstructing my vision. I am struggling against my assailant and manage to kick whoever it is in the groin and the vicelike grip on my throat loosens and I manage to run out of the bathroom, only slipping once as I ran away. I almost make it to the door when a hand grasps my ankle and I scream, hoping to catch the attention of my obviously inadequate guard. I am forcefully thrown onto the bed "Help," I scream, "Help me!" and I scream louder and in horror when I realize the person holding me down is Jacques.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Everything is moving so fast and my head is spinning and I don't know what to do...she's putting her hands everywhere and it feels good but there is a mounting tension in my brain and it's screaming Mia over and over...  
  
************Keep the noise low.  
  
She doesn't wanna blow it.  
  
Shaking head to toe  
  
while your left hand does "the show me around."  
  
Quickens your heartbeat.  
  
It beats me straight into the ground.  
  
You don't recover from a night like this.  
  
A victim, still lying in bed, completely motionless.  
  
A hand moves in the dark to a zipper. Hear a boy bracing tight against sheets  
  
barely whisper, "This is so messed up."  
  
Upon arrival the guests had all stared.  
  
Dripping wet and clearly depressed,  
  
he'd headed straight for the stairs.  
  
No longer cool, but a boy in a stitch,  
  
unprepared for a life full of lies and failing relationships.  
  
(Up the stairs: the station where  
  
the act becomes the art of growing up.)  
  
He keeps his hands low.  
  
He doesn't wanna blow it.  
  
He's wet from head to toe and  
  
his eyes give her the up and the down.  
  
His stomach turns and he thinks of throwing up.  
  
But the body on the bed beckons forward  
  
and he starts growing up.  
  
The fever, the focus.  
  
The reasons that I had to believe  
  
you weren't too hard to sell.  
  
Die young and save yourself.  
  
The tickle, the taste of...  
  
It used to be the reason I breathed  
  
but now it's choking me up.  
  
Die young and save yourself.  
  
She hits the lights.  
  
This doesn't seem quite fair.  
  
Despite everything he learned from his friends,  
  
he doesn't feel so prepared.  
  
She's breathing quiet and smooth.  
  
He's gasping for air.  
  
"This is the first and last time," he says.  
  
She fakes a smile and presses her hips into his.  
  
He keeps his hands pinned down at his sides.  
  
He's holding back from telling her  
  
exactly what it really feels like.  
  
He is the lamb, she is the slaughter.  
  
She's moving way too fast and all he wanted was to hold her.  
  
Nothing that he tells her is really having an effect.  
  
He whispers that he loves her,but she's probably only looking for...  
  
(Up the stairs: the station where  
  
the act becomes the art of growing up.)  
  
So much more than he could ever give.  
  
A life free of lies and a meaningful relationship.  
  
He keeps his hands pinned down at his sides.  
  
He waits for it to end  
  
and for the aching in his guts to subside.  
  
The fever, the focus.  
  
The reasons that I had to believe  
  
you weren't too hard to sell.  
  
Die young and save yourself.  
  
The tickle, the taste of...  
  
It used to be the reason I breathed  
  
but now it's choking me up.  
  
Die young and save yourself.  
  
Up the stairs: the station where  
  
the act becomes the art of growing up.***************  
  
Suddenly I feel her naked against my naked body and I flinch and begin to wake up out of the fever my body was under and try to push her away before things went way to far and I gave up something I wasn't yet ready to. She continued to advance but I said, "No, Samantha, I can't have sex with you. I can't."  
  
She looked at me with disgust as she put her bikini back on. "Your loss Moscovitz."  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I'm trying to wriggle from his grasp as he grabs my body and my chest and all I can do is cry because he is holding my throat once again. I feel so unclean and exposed as he gropes me. I'm gasping for air but his hand is so big and all encompassing. I'm kicking but its futile, his weight is too much for me. It abruptly dawns on me to bite down on his hand, and I do, giving me just enough time to jump away and scream. I fall off the bed and hit my head hard. I see the guard run in and my last thought is "finally" as everything fades to black.  
  
A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was kind of hard to write but I hope it wasn't too much. Anyway, please keep the reviews coming, I really want to know what you all thought of this chapter. THANK YOU!!! 


	13. She Will Be Loved

"She Will Be Loved"  
  
by A Sorta Fairytale  
  
A/N: Wow, once you get back into the groove its easy to churn out chapter after chapter. Once again, I appreciate all of your reviews and especially appreciate all of you who read my fan fiction. After that last chapter I could not be cruel and not update. That's just mean. So keep reading! It means a lot. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Ah this again. I know I'm sick of writing this too. I do not I REPEAT I do not own "The Princess Diaries." Meg Cabot does. In addition, I do not own the song "She Will Be Loved" that is owned by Maroon 5. They are a great band! Ok without further ado.  
  
Chapter 13: She Will Be Loved  
  
Michael's POV  
  
"Michael, Michael wake up man wake up!" I felt Ned shaking me insistently.  
  
"What Ned jesus!" I said and pushed his hand away.  
  
"Dude, Sam's parents are going to be here in one hour, my parents are going to be home in 40 minutes, we have to haul ass to my house!" He said quickly, and I took the hint and went to find my clothes. When I put the trunks in the hamper I passed by Sam who didn't give me more that a passing glance. Whatever, I don't need that kind of stress anyway. I have enough to worry about on my mind.  
  
Mia comes back home tomorrow, at least that is what Lilly is telling me. Not that I'm going to be able to greet her with open arms. If this is what makes her happy, I'll keep my distance. I don't think I could hurt her more than I did when she saw me at that party. I deserve whatever I get.  
  
I gather my things, and as we leave Sam's house it starts raining.  
  
Fuck. Like I need more problems.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
My first thought upon awakening is how sore I feel. I am not in my room, I think I'm in the hospital. I sat up and saw that a nurse was sitting by my bed, dozing softly. "Miss," I said, "Miss?" She began to stir and smiled.  
  
"Well, your highness, I am glad to see you have finally awakened. I will get the Queen as she wanted to see you as soon as you woke up." She flew out the door and I was left alone to gather my thoughts. My heart begins to race as I think about what had happened the night before. I think. I don't know how long I have been sleeping. I hope Jacques in jail, I feel so violated, I can only thank god he did nothing more than grope me, because I know others have not been so lucky.  
  
"Amelia," says Grandmere as she sits near my bedside, "I am so glad you are well."  
  
"Is Jacques in jail?" I say quickly, but am only hushed by her.  
  
"No, the prince is not in jail, and I will not have you speaking so loudly! Others may find out." I look at her in shock, "Now Mia, I am sure what happened can be explained, he must have been drunk or-"  
  
"Maybe drunk with power!" I say, my voice beginning to rise, "How dare you not press charges! I will! He tried to rape me or kill me, I don't know what! And you are trying to keep it quiet? How dare you!" I practically scream.  
  
"He is your betrothed Amelia, and I will not have you spreading slander about him." she says calmly with a tinge of anger.  
  
"I will not marry him Grandmere. You can be damn sure of that." I say angrily.  
  
"Don't you dare speak to me like that. Now you will put your clothes on, and we will go back to the Palace and be civilized." she says, dismissing me as only she can.  
  
"Is he there?" I ask calmly.  
  
"Yes," she says, "And things will be going back to normal. I will not have Finland in a political war with Genovia over such a minor incident."  
  
"How dare you say this is a minor incident! Now I will go back to the Palace, get my things and be on a private jet home. Is this understood?" I say, waiting for her answer.  
  
"Amelia I said-" she asserts.  
  
"Grandmere. I don't care what you said. All I know is that I will be home by the end of the day. Or I will contact the press for a ride home. And if Jacques ever comes near me again, I will kill him." I turn around calmly and begin to change. "I need privacy please." I say and Grandmere leaves the room.  
  
I heard the familiar click of her heels leave the room, and I began to sob as I put on my clothes.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
No more partying.  
  
No more drinking.  
  
The sooner I stop this the sooner I will be good enough for Mia. It may begin to wear on my relationship with the guys, but I hope they understand. I'm an ass when I get drunk. I do stupid things. I only hurt people.  
  
I miss her so much. I sit at my computer and pray for her to be online. I play songs on my guitar about her. I draw pictures of her.  
  
I'm never going to get over her.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Grandmere decided to stay in Genovia. Probably to talk to Jacques about how he can win me back. Well, he never had me. Only one person has. And I'm two hours from being back with him.  
  
I look around the jet. There is just a Genovian guard and me. I wonder what Lars will have to say when he finds out what happened to me while in the care of that guard. Lars would have protected me. Too late for the what if's and could have been's.  
  
All I want to do is feel Michael's arms around me. I can't imagine he would want anyone so broken.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Watching these late night infomercials make me wish I had a George Foreman grill. That would be cool. Or that hair removal stuff, if I wanted to, you know, have smooth legs.  
  
At least they are distracting. I turn off the television when I realize it's 2:30 in the morning.  
  
What a great winter vacation this has been. And still, a whole week until Christmas. [bear with me, I had to make something work so that Mia could have been away for a week and be able to survive on such little sleep....I know...I know!]  
  
As I walk to my room I hear a light tapping on the door.  
  
I open the door and there she is, soaked from head to toe, crying from those beautiful gray eyes.  
  
And she kissed me.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I don't care if I regret this. I don't care if Michael will never be my consort. All that I care about is the now. And right now I am kissing Michael with all of my love and he is returning it. Our kiss ends and I say "I'm sorry...Michael I'm so sorry." And my tears begin to fall once again.  
  
He kisses the tears off of my face and says "No, Mia I'm sorry too."  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Right now everything is right in the world. But she's crying. I don't know why she is crying. I lead her to my bedroom and close the door so no one can hear our conversation.  
  
I grab a towel for her so she can dry off. I want to ask her a million questions. "Mia why are you crying?" I ask and she just looked away. I walk up to her and hold her close and kiss her.  
  
She returns my kiss with great passion and as I put my arms around her waist I feel her flinch and push away as she cries out in pain. I look at her in alarm and ask "Mia, what, what happened?"  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I didn't mean to yell out in pain. I just have bruises all over my body from the attack and Michael hit one. I can't tell him right now. I just can't relive it right now. I just want to feel protected. But his eyes are questioning.  
  
If I can't say what is wrong, well I can show him. I pull off my black turtleneck which reveals bruises all along my neck and chest. I take off my jeans and the bruises and scrapes along my ankle seem to jump out and Michael's eyes go wide.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Mia is standing in front of me in a bra and underwear, and she is covered in bruises. I feel myself begin to grow angry and I feel rage flowing throughout my body.  
  
"Mia, who did this to you, what happened?" I ask earnestly.  
  
I can see she is fighting back tears, "Michael, I can't I just can't talk about this right now. I just want to sleep. I just want you to hold me." She is pleading with me through her eyes, and I know that right now I can't push the subject any more.  
  
I pull the covers back in my bed and she crawls in and I crawl in next to her. She snuggles into my side and I put my arm around her. I kiss her head and we both fall asleep.  
  
*************************************** Beauty queen of only eighteen  
  
She had some trouble with herself  
  
He was always there to help her  
  
She always belonged to someone else  
  
I drove for miles and miles  
  
And wound up at your door  
  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
  
I want more  
  
I don't mind spending everyday  
  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
  
And she will be loved  
  
She will be loved  
  
Tap on my window knock on my door  
  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
  
I know I tend to get insecure  
  
It doesn't matter anymore  
  
It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
  
It's compromise that moves us along  
  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
  
You can come anytime you want  
  
I don't mind spending everyday  
  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
  
And she will be loved  
  
She will be loved  
  
I know where you hide  
  
Alone in your car  
  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls ***********************************************  
  
A/N: Phew, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, I tried to get it done before I went to bed since I have work tomorrow and I wasn't sure if I could get to it. And I didn't want to keep anyone in suspense. Please review, I appreciate all of the reviews I get! 


	14. Lazy Eye

"Lazy Eye"

by A Sorta Fairytale

A/N: Wow. I know right? An update almost 6 years later to the day. About a year after my last update, I had the urge to go and write again, and found I couldn't log into my account. I forgot what email I used. I know. Well I was reading The Princess Diaries fan fiction tonight and it occurred to me I could not allow this to go on when I came across my story, reread it and all the reviews and I knew I had to update. I spent the last 20 minutes trying to remember what email I used and I realized if I just tried to "email author" I would have figured it out years ago.

Is it gonna be good? Is it gonna be bad? I have no clue guys, but I hope to type up a few more chapters and conclude this bad boy! Lately my writing has been on the back burner in general and so I'm determined to not let that continue to be the case.

In any event, please please PLEASE review and not let this be in vain. I'm afraid none of my readers even owe me that, but I promise you the only reason I am picking up the pen (er, taking to the keyboard) once more is to provide some closure!

Well without further ado, here comes the next chapter, appropriately with "lazy" in the title.

Disclaimer: Once again, don't own anything, Meg Cabot does and I surely don't own the song "Lazy Eye" that's thanks to the Silversun Pickups.

Chapter 14: Lazy Eye

**MIA'S POV**

_Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out._

I can feel the beginnings of an anxiety attack as I regain consciousness. The feelings begin to ebb, however, when I realize that I am laying alongside Michael, but these feelings only ebb slightly.

Only slightly.

Everything just feels so HEAVY right now. I feel as though I've been cheated. It's not fair that I'm 15. I'm 15! All things considered I should be about as vapid as someone off of "The Hills" or "Laguna Beach." But I'm here, and although I am laying in Michael's arms this is something that a song isn't going to fix. Not all the way. I'm helpless, I'm in far too deep and it's almost frightening that I love him. It's an emotion that floods over me and leaves me without air.

I struggle with my emotions to relax as I feel him stir only to once again suck in air sharply when he presses harder against my ribs than I would like.

Yes.

And the floodgates open and I am totally awake and oh god I must be frightening him I know it. He is looking deep into my eyes and holding my shoulders tightly but I jerk away from him and I know it's because it's dark and it just happened and-

**MICHAEL'S POV**

I thought I would sleep better than I had in an entire week now that she's back and with me, but something is wrong and I'm scared because she won't tell me what it is. When I awaken to see her shaking in fear it's too much and when I grab her shoulders to rouse her from what I thought was a nightmare she cowers in fear from me. I lean backwards not taking my eyes off of her and turn on my bedside lamp. I see sweat on her brow and tears falling like rivers down her cheeks.

I take both of her hands in mine and I ask her "Mia, what happened, please tell me what happened."

**MIA'S POV**

"Please don't look at me Michael" I say because I can't see what his eyes will tell me and I let go of his hands. I feel myself lose my resolve when this small contact is severed but I turn my back to his chest and welcome his hands back into mine. Somehow, feeling his breath along my neck gives me the strength I need.

"I was in Genovia, and Grandmere invited my" I fight the urge to vomit "betrothed to spend the week with me." I feel his body stiffen but he squeezed my hand to continue, "At first he was a welcome distraction and seemed just as appalled by the arrangement as I was. But when I went to his room to watch a movie, I found the package you sent me in his things, and I confronted him. I resolved to come back home once I listened to it." I stopped and began crying as I continued, "I was showering the night before my return and suddenly he attacked me and was strangling me and hitting me and touching me and I fought and fought and fought and I didn't think I would get out before worse things happened besides how he touched me, " I sobbed as I recalled his hands, "but I screamed and the guards got there before he could, he could" and I began to shake uncontrollably.

**MICHAEL'S POV**

I'm holding Mia as she cries and I realize that what I felt for Lana was NOTHING in comparison to the hatred I feel for that sadistic bastard I now know to be the person in the pictures and videos on CNN. Mia looks so tiny in my arms and she's crying because she has no idea if she should tell her mother, and she's frightened because Grandmere wants her to keep quiet and still be around Jacques if the occasion calls for it.

Her granddaughter feels all alone and she's worried about politics. You don't have to be the son of two psychiatrists to know that what Mia needs right now is acceptance. And suddenly she looks up at me with the two saddest eyes I've ever seen and I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"I love you Mia, and despite how you may feel, this is not your fault, I'm sorry about what I did, and I'm devastated that it was the reason for your trip to Genovia, I don't deserve you but I sure as hell want to keep trying."

**MIA'S POV**

The weight, if it is possible, seems lighter than it had only minutes before. Somehow, saying what happened to me out loud, it somehow provides credence to it. The rational part of me knows none of what happened was my fault, but hearing Michael say it, it just soothed me. I get up to grab a tissue from his desk and find that I kick a bottle of Jack Daniels. An empty bottle. I look up at Michael questioningly and he replies by sitting cross-legged on his bed, head in hands.

He lets out a long sigh as he combs his fingers through his hair. Before he can even say anything I blurt out, "If you say it's cause you are in a band I will walk out right now and come back when you are, well, you."

He looks at me guiltily and speaks softly, "I'm not proud of how I deal with," I noticed he stops and catches himself, "dealt with my problems. I did stupid things and all because there was a brief point when I could forget about everything. But then it would all come crashing down on me. I'm sorry. I'll always be sorry."

I can't stop myself and I rush towards him and kiss him, softly at first but then with more urgency.

**MICHAEL'S POV**

Somethings come over Mia and for a brief moment it's that first night in my room, and everything feels right. Suddenly, she comes up for air and she looks up at me with a shy smile, but her eyes are serious and almost somber.

"Promise me something," she says softly, I nod, knowing I could never refuse her.

"Promise me" she continued, with more conviction, "Promise me in the end it will be us, together."

What she'll never realize in all her insecurity that I am the horribly flawed one, a genius lacking maturity. I'll spend the rest of my life being good enough for her, I'll spend the rest of my life atoning for the wrongs I've committed against her.

**MIA'S POV**

"There's no one else but you Mia."

And my heart is mended and so full it might burst.

_I've been waiting  
I've been waiting for this moment all my life  
but it's not quite right_

and this 'real'  
it's impossible if possible  
at who's blind word  
so clear but so unheard

I've been waiting  
I've been waiting for this silence all night long  
it's just a matter of time

to appear sad  
with the same 'ol decent lazy eye  
fixed to rest on you  
aim free and so untrue

everyone's so intimately rearranged  
everyone can focus clearly with such shine

everyone's so intimately rearranged  
everyone can focus clearly with such shine

lost and loaded  
still the same 'ol decent lazy eye  
straight through your gaze  
that's why I said I relate  
I said we relate  
it's so fun to relate

it's the room the sun and the sky  
it's the room the sun and the sky

I've been waiting  
I've been waiting for this moment... 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: There it is, please say you liked it! Please say you want more. Please say SOMETHING! Click that button!


	15. Better

"Better"

A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter...I have vowed to finish and I WILL! I am still having trouble remembering how I planned to end this story, but we'll see where the muse takes me.

Mikm: Thanks for reading, I add the songs in because I love to listen to music as I write and then I will hear a song that just embodies the chapter and I gotta throw it in! Plus I like having names for chapter titles.

Disclaimer: Once again, it's all Meg Cabot's. "Better" is by Regina Spektor.

Chapter 15: Better

**MIA'S POV**

Morning came too quickly and here I am, putting my sweatshirt back over my head and giving Michael a quick kiss goodbye as he still sleeps. I feel better than I had felt even in the week at Genovia before the attack. I grab my purse from Michael's computer chair, pause, and pick up the liquor bottle, shoving it inside my bag. I grab a post-it, write him a quick note:

_Thank you, I'm going to talk to my mom, about everything. I love you._

I quietly leave the apartment without waking anyone, amazingly. I walk outside and note how the day is breaking. I remember sitting on my fire escape as a young girl and watch as the city woke up. I used to feel as though the city grew into an adult every day at 4:30 am. As I walk I think about what needs to be done. While I pull out my journal to clear my head, I throw the liquor bottle out into a bin of recyclables left outside of an apartment building.

I arrive to the front of my building, and note that my Genovian guard looks at me with a start. I put my index finger in front of my lips and smile. He won't say anything if I don't.

I creep into the apartment, grab a blanket off of my bed and sit on the fire escape. I pull my journal out again and add to my writings.

_I need to talk to Mom._

_I need to talk to Grandmere...this ends NOW._

I pause and realize it is two days until Christmas.

_And I need to wrap all my gifts and fill out my Christmas cards._

As I close my book I hear a stirring and my mom sits and joins me. "Hey Mia, what's wrong? You come home, you storm out and sneak in and don't say a word. I'm progressive, but I'm still your mother."

And for the second time in what felt like that many hours, I tell her what happened. But I feel better because she holds me as I cry and kisses my forehead. She holds me as I cry about how I must marry, about how I must be strong for a country, she holds me as I cry about the cold look my Grandmere gave me after the attack.

And she pulls me into the house, and tucks me into my bed and I feel the brush on her lips on my forehead as I fall deep, deep asleep again, as though I had not slept only an hour previously.

**MICHAEL'S POV**

I wake up and know immediately that she is gone. I see the note on my desk and smile, and grab a towel to take a shower. I notice the bottle is gone. I'm relieved to not have that reminder in here of the type of person I am capable of being.

The shower feels better than usual, and the hot water almost massages the knots out of my back. I'm a five minute shower maximum kind of guy, but I stay in for about fifteen. While I dress I remember that I need to go pick up Mia's Christmas gift from the mall. I've had the receipt floating around my room for two weeks, but just didn't feel up to more human contact than necessary. I bristle when I think of how much human contact I had with that girl at the party, and if I had not stopped her and had sex with her I would have never forgiven myself.

I grab my subway pass from my nightstand and grab my backpack. I glance at my sister's room and my parent's room and notice they haven't awakened. After grabbing some pop tarts from the cupboard I head out to the mall.

Jacques. The minute I think his name I feel my whole body fiery with anger. And it's at that moment that I realize that if it comes down to me marrying Mia, or her going through with her engagement to him to keep Genovia a country...well...I guess I'll be pressing my tux. She will never marry him.

**MIA'S POV**

I hear yelling in the foyer as I drift back into the waking world. I stare wide-eyed at the bedside clock and see that it is 9:14 am, I've been asleep a little over three hours. I put my fleece robe on and quietly open up my door to hear what all the yelling is about.

"She is my daughter and I've told you before she lives in my house, and her well-being is my responsibility" I hear my mother yell.

"She is my daughter as well as-" I hear my father yell right back. _My father is here, what is going on?_

"She has a responsibility to Genovia!" I hear Grandmere cry out.

"She has a responsibility to be a teenager, to have family that support her," my mother yelled. _Go Mom!_ "And," she spat out, "You forgot your first responsibility to her as her grandmother, not as a Queen."

"If we continue as usual it will be better for her, she will forget," Did I hear my Grandmere's voice falter? "She will move on."

I walk downstairs and I hear everyone suddenly stop stop talking. "Grandmere, if you act like it never happened, then you are ashamed of me." I say quietly.

"Amelia," she said, and I could tell she was choosing her words wisely, "I could never be ashamed of you."

"Then stop treating my feelings as though they are worthless. Princess or not, I'm still human."

I see my father stride over to hug me but instead I put my arms around my stomach and continue. "For some reason, you both," I look over at my father and Grandmere, "Are confident that I am mature enough to get married in a few short months, and because of this I will make my own decision on the matter. I will not marry Jacques. I simply will not marry anyone at all until I am old enough to marry."

"Amelia you must understand politics, I'm sorry for what he did it will never happen-" my Grandmere said but was hushed by my father.

"Enough mother, she has suffered enough for Genovia, and if politics weren't involved I would have Jacques killed."

"On my sixteenth birthday I will have a press conference and make a statement about my refusal to marry Jacques. What I say is my business Grandmere." I say strongly and walk back up to my room.

I hear the conversation continue more quietly as I grab my towel and head into the bathroom to shower. I start the shower and before I undress I securely lock the bathroom door. Something I've never done before but now I feel a compulsion to do so.

*********

_You're getting sadder, getting sadder, getting sadder, getting sadder  
And I don't understand, and I don't understand  
But if I kiss you where it's sore  
If I kiss you where it's sore  
Will you feel better, better, better  
Will you feel anything at all?  
Will you feel better, better, better  
Will you feel anything at all ?_

_*********_

A/N: There it is, I'm determined guys! Please read and review! Please please please!!!


	16. The Good That Won't Come Out

A/N: It's been forever but I vowed to not let this go on incomplete and I keep my promises. Life is just kicking me in the well you know. I'm going to try and spit out a few chapters because rainy days are quite conducive to writing.

Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns it all and I'm just playing with it. Rilo Kiley owns "The Good That Won't Come Out"

"The Good That Won't Come Out"

**MIA POV**

Maybe it it does not scream maturity to be waiting on the fire escape until my Grandmere and father finally leave, but regardless it is exactly what I'm doing. I really should be wrapping up Michael's Christmas gift (no way is he wrangling me into getting him eight with his "eight crazy nights" spiel) and heading over to give it to him. I'm just so thoroughly exhausted from the confrontation that crawling back into bed sounds better and better.

"No Mia." I say to myself resolutely, grab my robe and head to the bathroom to take a shower.

**MICHAEL POV**

I can't help but smile as I grab a pop tart from the box in the cupboard and prepare to head out to the mall to get the present that I had made for Mia. Lilly stares at me, expectantly and I know I'm not leaving without leaving her with an explanation.

"Me and Mia, we're good, okay? Everything else you are going to have to get from her." I can see her begin to argue, "You can get it from her, you ARE her best friend Lil."

"This is true," she says strongly as she takes a bite from her banana. "Crisis averted" I think and grab my messenger bag.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"The mall, you know, that 'monument to consumerism' you loathe so vocally." I say hoping that she wouldn't want to tag along. I love my sister but I didn't need to hear about all of her pet political projects on the subway.

"Mmmm...Count me in, let me grab a hoodie." she says and runs to her bedroom, swallowing that last of the banana, and leaving the peel on the kitchen table, naturally. Within seconds she has her 'Save Darfur' tote bag and is tying the laces to her combat boots. "Let's go!"

**MIA POV**

I have never been one to bruise easily so the dark purple marks that mottle my otherwise pale skin are annoying in the sense that they are so damn tender. Thankfully, in this cold weather it wouldn't be unusual to be wearing a sweater. After throwing on my favorite jeans and a t shirt, I put on a bright red cardigan so I don't have to stare at the hand-shaped bruises on my forearm. It's still late morning and so I figure, why not straighten my hair, and the battle has begun.

Once that mess has been taken care of, I sweep one side of my hair back in a pearl barrette (real pearls of course, and it scares me a little every time I wear it, but a princess in costume jewelry? Not happening) and after putting a little gloss on my lips I'm ready for my day. I smile at my reflection, a little less forced than it has been in the last few days, but it is as good as it is going to get for now.

I meet my mother in the kitchen and she has some veggie wraps she's finishing up. I'm suddenly overwhelmed and hug and kiss her. She stares up at me and just smiles and murmurs that she loves me. I'm lucky like that.

As we sit at our tiny dining table she finally speaks up. "Mia, honey, are you okay?"

I sigh and gingerly pick at a piece of shredded carrot that got free from the tortilla, "I'm as okay as I can expect to be mom, no more, no less." I pause but looking into her open eyes loosen the floodgates for a second time in one day, "I'm scared of what could have happened, and I know how lucky I am that nothing else did," I attempt a half smile, "I guess that krav maga class we did for two seconds helped, right?"

She met my half smile but it couldn't wipe the concern off her face, "Honey, while I am glad that you fought, my little girl would do no less," she paused, "Have you thought maybe you might need to talk to someone-"

"-Mom," I interrupted, still chewing a bell pepper, "I know that it's just, right now, I kinda want to enjoy my Christmas break, but I promise you I will see the school psychologist in January when school is back in session. I just, I can't forget right now, but I want to enjoy Christmas with you and with my friends and my" and of course I felt that familiar flush, "my boyfriend."

She raised her brow, "So everything with you and Michael is okay?" I must have had a look of shock drawn across my face because she quickly replied, "Only a boy would make a girl flee the country in such a state, give your mom more credit, I did give birth to you." We both laughed as she cleared the plates and started putting them in the sink. "I left the wrapping paper out in the living room, I figured you needed to wrap whatever is in that trash bag in the hall closet." She said over her shoulder at me and smiled.

I walked into the hall closet and grabbed the bag and headed into the living room. I wrapped my mom's quickly while I still heard her scurrying about in the kitchen. It was a new artist's roll to hold her brushes and some glaze for ceramics projects. I had the gift wrapped and tagged and under the tree just before she bounced back in the room. "Honey, I'm going to Frank's" she paused, "Mr. Gianini's for the day we are going-"

I interrupt her for the second time "Have fun mom," I half laugh, "I'm not jumping for joy but well, have fun." She smiles so big it's almost as though she is the teenager and she practically bounces out the door. I smile at myself and return to the task at hand. Next is this eco-friendly camera case I got for Lilly that I wrap in newspaper to appease her 'go green' philosophy. The bottle of perfume I got for Grandmere and the cufflinks for Dad are already in the mail to Genovia so that's two more things I don't have to worry about. I think about whether or not I will be ready to return to Genovia anytime soon but push the thought out of my mind.

I have a stack of romance novels for Tina that I've been collecting from the secondhand bookstore down the street. Fourteen in total, she's going to freak. Finally, I wrap the new pedal I had seen Michael eyeing in his Guitar Center catalog. I hope he will love it.

It's just after noon and already, so accomplished. How classy of me!

**MICHAEL POV**

My sister is a whirlwind. A crazy, insane, but wonderful whirlwind. I don't think I would be able to survive this mass of people, just people everywhere. It's taken us 20 minutes just to get up towards the escalators. We finally make it to the engraving kiosk where I am going to pick up the gift I got for Mia. After handing the receipt to the cashier she smiles at me and grabs the box with my name on a post it stuck to it. "This is sweet, she is really lucky," she smiles at me as I open the box to examine the item, "She is really lucky." I realize she is being entirely too flirtatious but before I can open my mouth my sister is already on it.

"Move along," she pauses and stares at the girls nametag, "Melissa. He's taken." And she grabs my arm and we stalk off. I just can exhale and laugh at the majesty that is my sister when she is on fire. "So, anywhere else we gotta be, Romeo?" she inquires once we are halfway across the mall.

"Pretzel and quick departure?" I suggest and with a quick nod of her head we head to the food court. Before we make it I hear a familiar tune and notice I have a text message from Mia "Impromptu Christmas tomorrow night, Christmas Eve just me and you?" I smile and quickly reply "Yes, of course" and once again my mood is amplified. I quickly reply again "Come over tonight too...Lilly+you can have a girls night I'll crash" and a minute later I am met with another message "Sure."

"Mia and you are finally getting that sleepover you wanted tonight, Lil" I tell her as we are in line for a hot pretzel. She looks up and smiles.

"Yes! I am going to know everything," she says wickedly, "Oh," she says as we get to the register, "You are buying me my pretzel." I sigh dramatically and pull out my wallet.

MIA POV

After leaving a note for my mom I pack my overnight bag. Lilly said I should pop by around five so we could order a veggie pizza and watch movies all night. I actually printed out a sugar cookie recipe so we could make Christmas cookies. I grabbed my stuff and headed toward my guard and car in waiting. After one small stop at the grocery store for the cookie ingredients and white and blue food coloring (for Hanukkah cookies, naturally) I was at the Moscovitz's door. Lilly quickly ushered me into the house and straight to her room before, she said quickly, "Michael can steal you."

Before I could exhale we were sitting cross legged on her bed, "Spill Thermopolis, spill!" she said almost out of breath, eyes sparkling.

I'm wary and I don't know what to do, does she really want to know about me and Michael? "Are you comfortable with this? About knowing about me and your brother?" She takes a deep breath.

"Well, to be honest. Michael. Ew. But you are my best friend. I could do without the 'Your brother is soooo dreamy' proclamations but by all means, explain the hasty departure to Genovia and your sudden return."

"Well, I left because I thought it would be the right thing to do, Lilly I need to be married by my sixteenth birthday, and so I broke up with your brother and when I realized how stupid I was being I wanted to take it back but he was drunk at a party and kissing some other girl and everything just fell apart and I went to Genovia to get away and that awful Prince Jacques was trying to make me forget Michael but when I rejected him he attacked me." and then after that long admission I began to sob for what seemed like the millionth time. I couldn't even look at Lilly who just paused and gently rubbed my back. I stopped sniffling and finally looked up at her.

"Well. You are going to have a great back to school after winter break essay to write." and we both laughed so hard and it was exactly what I needed.

After we ordered the pizza we sat down and watched "Clueless" in the living room. Michael joined us but we kept the PDA nonexistent as much as it killed me. I don't know how he felt, but not being able to rest my body against him as we sat next to each other was almost impossible. Halfway through the movie, we went to the kitchen to start making cookies. Michael and Lilly's cookies were the best dreidle's I had ever seen, I resigned myself to making round cookies and proclaimed them yarmulkes amidst their teasing. By the time the Drs. Moscovitz came home there were three dozen ready on the kitchen counter.

Me and Lilly finished the movie and headed back to her bedroom around 11. She got a call from Boris and I took it as my opportunity to go to Michael's room. I lightly knocked and walked in. Michael was just strumming his guitar and I sat on his bed. He put his guitar down and sits next to me. He grabs my hand and says softly, "How do you feel?"

**MICHAEL POV**

With that simple statement, it is as though Mia is a woman possessed and she grabs me gently yet forcibly and kisses me. She's kissing me like her life depends on it and within moments I feel like I could die if she stops. If she can sense my excitement she is ignoring it because she is so close I can hear my heartbeat thudding in my ears and feel her heartbeat thudding against my chest and it's almost as though she she is wearing nothing because I'm holding her so close against me.

**MIA POV**

"I won't choose sadness," I think as I find myself on top of Michael on his bed, fully clothed but definitely not in a position I would want to be found in. But as I adjust myself on top of him trying to find a comfortable position I find that I can't even think about the 'what if's.' I need to feel normal again, I need to feel safe. I just need to feel. When I feel Michael's lips graze over my collarbone all thoughts escape my mind and I'm at peace.


	17. Look After You

A/N: Two updates, thank the rainy California days. I'm teetering towards a M rating, but I still don't know if that is the best idea. I've never written anything R rated so we will see. I'm not quite comfortable with the idea. I also feel like I should wind this story to a close, it doesn't need to go on for a decade...nevertheless, here is the next chapter, short and sweet. Keep reading and keep reviewing, it makes long days at work bearable :)

Disclaimer: It belongs to Meg Cabot, "Look After You" belongs to The Fray.

_Chapter 17: Look After You_

**MICHAEL POV**

Everything is moving fast and slow and I feel so much right now. Mia is kissing me hard, fiercely and I can barely breathe but I don't find any reason to care. Suddenly the plain v-neck t shirt I'm wearing feels like the most constricting thing I own and I want to take it off. Mia already has one hand gripping the back of it tightly and her other hand lightly tugging my hair as we kiss feverishly. I don't know where this is going but it's quickly escalating to a place that neither of us can come back from and one of us needs to stop. Neither of us want to.

**MIA POV**

I can't breathe but he's all I'm breathing but I can't breathe. This must be the way the characters in Tina's novels must feel and in the back of my mind I know what this kind of kissing leads to and something tells me I should stop and I lean back from straddling Michael and breathe. It's a heady feeling, knowing that he is just as worked up as I am and oh am I tease for stopping? He has a look on his face that is a cross between heartbreak and understanding and I sure hope understanding wins out. I feel like I can finally form proper non run-on sentences in my brain and gently disentangle myself from his embrace. I can feel a blush form across my face as I adjust my shirt and put my cardigan.

**MICHAEL POV**

Deep, deep breaths. Deep, deep breaths.

I don't think I've ever been so turned on in my life. I try not to look at Mia as I try to, well, be less excited. I look at her, flushed, lips swollen and hair mussed up and feel myself getting all worked up again. I manage to go back to sitting on my computer chair and hold my acoustic which serves two purposes, distracting my brain and blocking my area. I lightly strum a few chords, unsure of what to play and unsure of what to say. She gracefully sits, cross-legged at the foot of my bed and blurts out, "I'm sorry Michael, I'm sorry I jumped on you like that."

After her admission she begins to examine her hands as though they have a novel written on the palm. I hate seeing her this uncomfortable, but I need to choose my words carefully, "Mia, don't be sorry, I didn't throw you off of me," I try to muster up a small laugh but it sounds weak and forced and she looks up expectantly. "It was amazing. You are amazing. It was overwhelming in only the best way possible, but don't think it had to go any further than it did. It's just..." and I don't know how to finish.

"It's just, what?" she looks up, then down, back at her hands, twirling the small silver ring her Grandmere had given her.

"Well, what's wrong? I asked if you were okay and you did the greatest topic changing technique ever!" My laugh was a little stronger, but still forced and I know she could sense it. She continued to play with that damned ring and finally took a deep breath and launched herself backwards until she was splayed across my bed.

**MIA POV**

He sees right through me and God is that frightening.

"I'm only fifteen, Michael and I feel so," I take another deep breath and exhale shakily, "Old. Just so damn old!" I need to stop this, really I do, this emotion that just keeps coming loose like a faulty jar lid. I go from sex bomb to 'Girl, Interrupted.' Wasn't I playing with Barbie dolls 4 years ago with Lilly in her basement? Now I'm struggling to keep my clothes on while grinding against my boyfriend while his parents watch public television in the living room. "What is wrong with me?"

He keeps strumming chords and begins quietly, "I'm not going to shrink you Mia, but you did have something awful happen to you and of course it's going to affect you, it has to affect you. But I don't need to feel you up in order to care about you. I care about you, I love you, always have, always will. It's that simple." He says, resolutely as though he just made the realization for himself. I can't help but jump off his bed and give him a sweet kiss on the lips. I'm so damn lucky. A lot of people would say that is obvious because I am a princess but no, that's not why. I have amazing friends, an amazing mother, and an amazing boyfriend.

I end up going back onto his bed to lie back and stare at the posters constellations he has affixed to his ceiling. I hear him put his guitar lightly against his closet door and I feel the bed shift as he lies next to me. He holds my hand and says softly, "You know I love you no matter what happens, what decisions you make and I love you know matter what he did to you."

I smile because I know that no matter what happened before or what happens after he's telling me the truth. The mood has gone from heavy to heavier. "I'm not marrying anyone Michael," I proclaim strongly, and I feel his grip tighten on my hand, "Not that," I want to not say his name but I won't let him have that kind of power over me, "not that fucker Jacques, not anyone. I've already told Grandmere, and I know that I can find a way to get out of this situation. I think my dad has my back and I know my mom does." I scoot closer to him so our bodies are touching from head to toe, my left side to his right side, and the effect is two parts comforting and one part electric. "Life won't be normal, but I won't be auctioned off to the largest principality."

He is stroking up and down my arm and if I were a cat I would be purring against him. When I am with Michael I suddenly forget that I am this almost sixteen year old princess who will eventually have to sacrifice a large chunk of my hopes and dreams to lead a country that I'm pretty sure has very little confidence in my ability to lead. The idea of it all usually makes me heart race and my lungs tighten. As my breathing evens out I begin to fall asleep, because I'm home. The last thing I hear is Michael murmur, "I'll look after you..."


End file.
